Como Perros Y Gatos
by Klaine Anderson Hummel
Summary: Cuando Su Hermoso Gatito kurt esta actuando Raro, Carole su dueña decide llevarlo al veterinario cuando descubre lo inmaginable. kitty!Kurt (Mpreg)
1. Chapter 1

_**Capítulo 1** _

_**Como perros y Gatos**_

_**Hola!**_

_**Quería decirles que me surgió, esta idea cuando ayer observaba a mi gatita Kitty, comportase muy extraño cuando descubrí los resultados, no pude evitar escribir este mini- drable de klaine, Es pero que les guste, quise hacerlos más largos, pero no se primero quiero saber que les parece, Oki ya no los entretengo.**_

_**Gracias por leer! **_

Carole, observaba con atención a su hermoso gatito de Angora, eran tan hermoso tenía sus _hermosos ojos azules_ y su hermosos pelaje _blanco_ como la nieve, su nombre era kurt quien ahora se quejaba mucho, sus maullidos eran fuertes y muy persistentes, lo cual la hacía preocuparse demasiado.

Últimamente kurt dormía mucho más de lo que debía e incluso si solo despertaba era para seguir quejándose o salirse al jardín y ya Ni siquiera dejaba que lo acariciara como antes, ahora solo gruñía en respuesta y se esponjaba como un osito de peluche enseñándole sus fuertes ojos azules furiosos

Kurt a veces con sus arañazos lastimaba al pobre de su perro finn un labrador de Tamaño medio, fuerte, sólido y robusto, Color blanco canela, Orejas medianas colgaderas, mandíbula fuerte, cuello poderoso. Cuerpo ancho y profundo con anchos y fuertes lomos, Pelo corto y denso. Cola ancha, estrechándose conforme se acerca a la punta.

El pobrecito de finn que lo protegía de algunos perros como gatos que llegaban como imanes alrededor de kurt, solo veían a finn entrar corriendo a casa cargando a kurt de su pelaje con su boca para dejarlo en living rápidamente, algo que los hacia mirarlos con cariño amaban como finn cuidaba de kurt aunque este se le fuera arañazos.

"Burt, creo que necesitamos, llevar a nuestro gatito al veterinario" dijo viendo a kurt que estaba hecho bolita en la esquina del living que hizo una mueca de verlo asi todo desganado.

"Me parece bien, carole" dijo burt sin dejar de mirar el partido mientras acariciaba a su perro finn que estaba recostado en sus pies que carole sonrió.

Al día siguiente se encontraban en el veterinario para saber, qué pasaba con su hermoso gatito kurt, la recepcionista del lugar apunto un par de cosas en su libreta con una sonrisa antes de dirigirse hacia a ellos.

"Por favor… síganme" Les dijo levantándose de su escritorio haciéndoles una señal que la siguieran a una habitación, carole sonrió, tomando asiento junto a burt, mientras veían a la chica sacar su bolígrafo y escribir algo de nuevo.

"Ahora, me puede decir que sucede?"

"Mi gatito, ha estado actuando muy raro, él duerme todo el día y durante toda la noche, solo nos mantiene despiertos con todos sus lamentos, es muy agresivo y cuando sale al jardín de nuestra casa, pareciera como si trajera con él un imán a varios gatos como perros.

La chica asintió con una hermosa sonrisa mientras escuchaba con atención, volvió a escribir un par de cosas antes de volver hacia a ellos.

¿Hace, cuanto que tienen a kurt?, dijo acercando su mano para acariciar el hermoso pelaje suave y blanco de kurt, que sonrió viendo como ronroneaba el gatito ante sus caricias, cosa que carole noto raro ya que últimamente kurt ya no dejaba que lo acariciaran.

¿Un año, más o menos, Por qué?"

"Él está en celo "ella dijo quitándole a kurt de sus brazos que carole, se quedó atónita como burt que no entendían lo que acaba de decir la doctora, quien recostó a kurt en sus piernas, mientras frotaba su vientre con delicadeza escuchando más ronroneos de kurt, que acerco sus pequeñas patitas alrededor de su mano.

Carole y burt la miraban a un en shock

"Celo?"

"Me parece que su gato puede tener gatitos?

"Pero él es un gato"

"Si, pero su gatito debió ser el más pequeño de la camada, él es hermafrodita, puedo sentir como sus ovarios se hinchan, listo para aparearse, pero... Si usted quiere puedo evitar que tengan gatitos, pero si cambia de opinión podemos buscarle un gatito al suyo, aquí tenemos…"

"Me encantaría que tuviera gatos" soltó carole rápidamente viendo a burt un poco shockeado pero asintiendo.

"Buena elección" dijo la chica, a un acariciando kurt , sonrió con ternura, tal vez y su gatito, Blaine le encantaría una parejita. Y más siendo kurt un hermosos gato, seria amor a primera vista.

_**Nota: El nombre del mini fic, es de una película que ya tiene que vi, pero es que en serio no se me ocurría otro nombre si ustedes saben de uno mejor diganme, Les gusto, díganme por fis de los por fis, no sé qué piensan pero quise hacer a Blaine de gatito o no sé cómo quieren si a Blaine de gatito o perrito, como quieren leerlo. También ya saben los errores que vean son míos, así que acepto las amenazas Ok No, jajaj o cualquier sugerencia ya saben . También saldrán más animalitos jejej , quiero hacer esto algo especial y que más que con klaine.**_

"_Al 70% de los lectores que les gusta la historia no comentan. A un 17% no le gustan los detalles de edición o simplemente no están desacuerdo con la historia, esperamos que tú seas de ese 13% que si comenta porque eso es lo que nos impulsa a escribir" –Autor Desconocido O.o_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo 2 **_

_**Como perros y Gatos**_

_**Hola!**_

_**Danygleek: **__Los gatitos también son mi debilidad, no sabes cuánto y si kurt es hermafrodita, y si tienes razón, sería raro el cruce de un gato con un perro. Muchas gracias por leer._

_**Darren´s Loveeer: **__Que bueno que te gusto, y gracias por tu comentario, me alegro el día mucho y si contare la historia del gatito Blaine, en el otro capítulo y Blaine ya quedo como gatito, Espero y te guste lo que sigue :) Nos leemos!_

**Candy Criss: **_Si, mi baby es demasiado irresistible, jaja, Finn lo protege mucho, La doctora sabe que kurt es un lindo gatito y si son una dulzura y ternura de animalitos, Que bueno que te gusto, Espero y te guste lo que sigue. :)_

_**Guest 1:**__ Que bueno que te encanto, y sobre Blaine de perrito, decidí de dejarlo en gatito, porque si sería un poco raro y si saldrían, Catdogs (?), Espero que te guste lo que sigue :)_

_**Gabriela C: **__Aquí esta otro capítulo, y gracias por leer y que te haya gustado =)_

_**Laurina:**__ Aquí este otro capítulo, y Blaine es un gatito y son muy adorables coincido contigo, Espero que te guste lo que sigue: 3_

_**Klaineadiction: **__Blaine es un gatito decidí dejarlo así, gracias por tu opinión y que te guste el mini-Fic, =)_

_**Elbereth3: **__No estaba segura de hacer esta mini-Fic, porque estaba un poco insegura, pero valió la pena como dices, Gracias por leer, que te haya gustado y si Blaine se queda como gatito, Espero que te guste lo que sigue :)_

_**Guest 2: **__Aquí esta otro capítulo =)_

_**CM: **__AWWW, gracias!, por tus palabras… jejej yo tengo también más perros , pero adoro a mi gatita , Gracias por leer! Y que te haya gustado: 3_

_**Katycrisscolfer: **__Gracias por que haya gustado: 3_

_**Melisa360: **__Aquí esta otro capítulo y si tienes razón, que serían perros y gatos, Catdogs(¿), Blaine se quedó como gatito, Ojala que te guste lo que sigue :3_

_**Dani Dc: **__Aquí esta otro capítulo, y Blaine me lo imaginado mucho de gatito es súper tierno, imagínatelo con su moñito awwwwwww, y si sería raro un cruce de especies, Gracias por leer! Y comentar: 3_

_**Marierux: **__Gracias por leer! :3_

_**mili4: **__Awww si yo siempre me los imagino de gatitos cuando veo a mi gatita, que bueno que te gusto el Mini- fic, Espero que te guste lo que sigue=)_

_**Gracias por sus comentarios, los favoritos y los follows, ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!**_

_**y**_

_**Gracias por leer!**_

"Buena Elección" dijo la chica, a un acariciando kurt , sonrió con ternura, tal vez y su gatito, Blaine le encantaría una parejita. Y más siendo kurt un hermosos gato, seria amor a primera vista. Carole asintió acariciando lasa orejitas de kurt.

"Bueno, yo puedo ponerlo en una sala de apareamiento, y el encontrara rápidamente un compañero, Él es demasiado lindo para ser ignorado, pero… yo tengo un gatito, su nombre es Blaine, es mi precioso y…"

"¿Qué raza es su gatito?" pregunto carole curiosa, mirando a kurt que lamia la mano de la doctora.

"Mmm… él no es…. Lo encontré las calles de lima abandonado pero... él es precioso y con su gatito saldrían…"

"tiene una foto de su gatito, Blaine?" Ella sonrió sacando su celular mostrándoles la hermosa foto de su bebe.

"Awww, mira Burt es precioso, a nuestro kurtie, le encantara su gatito"

"Gatito?" pregunto la chica curiosa.

"Si, acepto, su gatito es precioso y tiene razón, con kurt saldrían hermosos." La doctora sonrió acariciando a kurt con demasiada delicadeza.

* * *

"Te atrape" dijo una Hermosa _Gatita Amarilla _de angora turco, de tamaño mediano y largo, delicado pero firme, patas esbeltas y cola larga, ojos grandes, verdes, pelaje largo y semi-largo, con un brillo como de seda, cola muy peluda y mechones en las orejas

"Quinn! , No quiero jugar…" la gatita brinco encima de la otra, haciendo que esta se le fuera arañazos completamente, la gatita en vez de atacarla le mordía levemente sus orejitas, mientras la otra gatita, trataba de morderla pero le era imposible, Quinn estaba encima de ella sin dejar de "Lamerla?" solo sintió asco.

"He y… dejen de pelear" las regaño Jennifer su ama, Quinn movió sus cabecita a un lado observando a Jennifer cepillar a su hermanito Blaine, miro de nuevo a santana que también observaba, que sonrió.

"Vamos…" le dijo a Santana brincando al living rápidamente, mientras escuchaba a su ama hablarle a Blaine mientras lo cepillaba.

"Necesitas estar precioso para kurt" decía cepillándole delicadamente, a su hermoso gato de pelaje Negro con manchitas blancas, de abundante y muy saludable pelaje, largo, sus hermosas orejitas tan chiquitas y sus adorables ojos mieles tan dulces, sonrió dejando el cepillo de goma a un lado. Para después agarrar la pajarita preferida de su preciosos gatito, color azul fuerte con puntitos blancos, se la puso con cuidado en su pequeño cuello, escuchando sus hermosos ronroneos, sonrió acariciándolo tiernamente.

"Kurt…?" preguntó Quinn a santana, Jennifer observo a Quinn maullarle a santana que sonrió. Ya que sabía lo que querían.

"No me he olvidado de ustedes, ahora mismo necesitan un baño, vamos preciosas" dijo cargándolas, sintiendo a santana patalear en sus brazos que rio bajito llevándoselas al baño.

Blaine las ve irse y brinca con cuidado lo que su pequeñas patitas le permiten, y cae a la alfombra, hecho bolita, ríe bajito sacudiéndose rápidamente, no quería estar sucio y menos despeinarse.

Sale corriendo por la pequeña puertita de la cocina que da hacia al jardín, sonríe cuando ve a sus dos amigos jugar entre ellos.

"Blaine… te estamos… te bañaron? "Pregunto Jeff como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

"Sipi, tengo una cita" dijo rascándose sus orejitas delicadamente.

"Cita?, que es eso?" pregunto Nick golpeando su nariz contra la de Jeff , lamiéndola dulcemente.

"Jennifer, dice que conoceré a mi gatito"

"No entiendo" dijo Jeff sin comprender, cuando sintió el peso de ambos gatos en él, mordiéndolo juguetonamente por todos lados.

* * *

"Kurt, eres tan hermoso" decía carole terminando de ponerle su hermosa pajarita rosa, alrededor de cuello, mientras kurt gruñía en respuesta, mostrándole sus pequeños colmillitos a carole, haciéndola reír.

"Ok, ya no más..." de pronto kurt se esponjo completamente, cuando vio a finn entrar corriendo para después darle una lengüetada rápida, que gruño de nuevo en respuesta, soportando no írsele encima, enterrando sus pequeñitas garras, en la tela.

"Finn, mira como pusiste a tu hermanito" lo regaño carole , kurt se recostó el living , como siempre haciéndose bolita para calentarse , sentía frio , ya que carole le acaba de dar un rico baño. Lamio su manita para después pasarla por su cabecita y seguir chupando. Kurt miro las huellas de sus patitas rosas, viéndolas absolutamente limpias, después miro a finn que comía su tazón, rápidamente que rodo sus ojitos.

"No se acabara la comida, comelón" finn lo miro sin dejar de comer.

Kurt miro a carole cargar su bolso, que la miro curioso moviendo su cabecita, observo besar a burt en la mejilla y decirle un par de cosas, para después acercarse a él, con una grande sonrisa que frunció el ceño.

"Listo, es hora de irnos, por fin conocerás a tu gatito," carole lo cargo con demasiado cuidado de no molestar a kurt quien comenzó a maullar horriblemente. No quería un gato, no quería gatitos, no estaba listo. Tal vez kurt no tenía idea del hermoso gatito que conocería, y que lo esperaba con ansias en el veterinario.

_El amor de vida._

_**Nota: Subiré un capitulo diario ya que como son muy cortitos , me da tiempo de escribirlo para que ustedes lean, también ya saben los errores que vean , son míos, así que acepto amenazas Ok No jaja, Leyeron, Escribí a Niff, tengo pensado meter a los demás Warblers (No todos serán gatos, algunos serán perritos) a los New Direction igual estarán mezclados, si pudieran darme algún tipo de su gerencia de cómo les gustaría que fueran, no duden en decirme ya que no tengo una idea jajaja.**_

"_Al 70% de los lectores que les gusta la historia no comentan. A un 17% no le gustan los detalles de edición o simplemente no están desacuerdo con la historia, esperamos que tú seas de ese 13% que si comenta porque eso es lo que nos impulsa a escribir" –Autor Desconocido O.o_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo 3**_

_**Como perros y Gatos**_

_**Elbereth3:**__ Son tan hermosos Niff, que los adoro y Aquí está el capítulo, Espero que te guste lo que sigue =)_

_**Gabriela C: **__Gracias por tu Review, Aquí klaine se conoce de una forma muy linda! :)_

_**Adriana11: **__Gracias, que bueno que te gusto y si, ahora veras a nuestro Blaine como se pone cuando ve al lindo gatito :)_

_**Katycrisscolfer: **__Siiiii, Espero poder actualizar diario =)_

_**eva_margarita: **__Gracias!, qué bueno que te gusto, gracias por leer! =)_

_**IrmaDCazula: **__Gracias y tendrán unos lindos gatitos como ellos y respondiendo a tu pregunta, __Quinn, santana y Blaine son adoptados en el siguiente capítulo, explicare eso, gracias por leer :)_

_**bonamore: **__En Facebook, también me dijeron lo mismo, que no les llamaba la atención , pero cuando se dieron cuenta que yo la escribía la quisieron leer, jajaj y respondiendo a tu pregunta, tu seras la primera en saber cuándo actualizo, She´s Not A Mistake, yo creo que esta semana con mi otro fic. Gracias por leer! =)_

_**Tan Cc K: **__kjvkfjvkfdvjfdk, okis ya está el capítulo, Tany ojala que te guste :)_

_**Klaineadiction: **__jajaja, también medio, risa cuando escribía esa parte jajaja =)_

_**Koneko08: **__awwwwwwwww, que lindo que te guste el mini- fic *-*_

_**Darren´s Loveeer: **__kfkbvkfjbkgr, te entiendo a si me pongo con tu fic jajaja _

_**Melisa360: **__si ya tenia pensado poner a rachel, de una linda cocker, pero como decía mi amiga Darren´s Loveeer, Finn aplastara a la perrita jajaja ok no ajajaja, pero la pondré, gracias por tu opinió*-*,_

_**Luc de lupin:**__ awwww, que lindo que te guste *-*, pero no pude ver la imagen que pusiste en el Review , : / _

_Gracias por sus comentarios, los favoritos y los follows, ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!_

_y_

_**Gracias por leer!**_

"Ya vendrá tu cita…" Blaine sonrió en respuesta y ronroneo dulcemente.

"Awww, Blaine amo cuando ronroneas así, Baby" Blaine se recostó en el escritorio haciéndose bolita, haciendo reír a Jennifer.

Más tarde , Blaine jugueteaba con un estambre arriba del escritorio de su ama Jennifer quien se lo había entregado, mientras ella apuntaba un par de cosas en su libreta, y a ratos lo acariciaba con ternura, que en respuesta el, le ronroneaba.

De repente un olor dulce, golpeo su pequeña nariz, haciéndolo ponerse de pie con rapidez, olfateando al aire, cuando de pronto vio a una humana cargar al gato más hermoso que hubiera visto.

Era demasiado hermoso, tenía sus _hermosos ojos azules_ fuetes y su hermoso pelaje _blanco_ como la nieve, su nariz tan rosita y limpia, pudo ver su huellitas, completamente rosadas y también limpias. Vio su moñito rosa, haciendo que le brillaran sus ojitos y Maulló en respuesta, tratando de querer brincarle a la humana y poder tocar a ese lindo gatito que lo miraba dulcemente pero…, sintió las manos de su dueña detenerlo.

"Carole… que bueno que estas aquí" dijo Jennifer viendo la sonrisa de la mujer.

Kurt miro a ese gato que lo miraba embobado, solo frunció el ceño mirando hacia carole "No piensas dejarme, verdad?" maulló, haciéndolas reír.

"Kurt, él es tu gatito y Blaine ahora este hermoso gatito es tuyo" dijo Jennifer acariciándola las pequeñas orejitas de Blaine que no dejaba de mirar a lindo gatito.

"Grrr…" hizo un hermoso sonido, kurt, quien alzo sus patitas hacia a Blaine.

"Entonces… cuando puedo volver por el?" pregunto carole curiosa

"Mañana, a primera hora una vez que ellos hayan terminado de aparearse…" kurt abrió sus ojitos como platos "No quería, tenía miedo" volvió a maullar

"Shh… kurt mañana vuelvo, está bien, "Jennifer asintió cargando a kurt en su otro brazo, mientras veía a la señora Hudson salir.

"Estas bien, kurt?" Jennifer dijo mientras entraba en la habitación de apareamiento.

"Los dejare aquí, para que se conozcan y se lleven bien, y tu Blaine se educado con kurt, vuelvo en un momento" les dijo no antes sin volverlos acariciar y salir de la habitación dejando a los dos gatitos, completamente solos.

"Hola!" dijo Blaine moviendo sus pequeñas patitas hacia a kurt, quien ahora se lamia delicadamente.

"Huh.., ola" dijo kurt sin dejar de lamerse.

"Dice Jennifer… que eres mi cita" kurt movió su cabecita curioso, no sabía que era eso, carole no le dijo nada, "Grrr" hizo de nuevo su sonidito que hizo reír a blaine.

"¿Cómo te llamas, lindo gatito!" dijo volviendo a oler el dulce aroma que provenía de kurt. Acercándose a él, pasando su colita por su hermosa carita.

"K-kurt..." titubeó un poco al sentir la cola del gatito pasar por su cara.

"Mi nombre es Blaine, encantado de conocerte, kurt" el castaño sonrió, brincado hacia a él, mostrándole su sonrisa que Blaine correspondió igual.

* * *

Minutos más tarde, Jennifer regreso, cuando vio la escena más hermosa que hubiera visto, Ni siquiera Blaine se comportaba de esa forma con sus hermanas.

Los gatitos se encontraban jugando tiernamente por toda la habitación, y a ratos se acariciaban entre ellos de una forma tan dulce que estaba segura que ella moriría de amor, de tan solo verlos así.

"Definitivamente, son el uno para el otro" ella dijo, agachándose para tomar a kurt delicadamente ya que sabía que kurt era quisquilloso y no le gustaban que lo agarran mucho. Después agarro a Blaine y los llevo a la habitación que ella misma había preparado para ellos. Ya que quería que fuera especial.

La habitación estaba llena de pétalos de rosas con un hermoso aroma y de suaves almohadas y mantas, un gran plato de comida y agua. Se arrodillo en los cojines dejándolos con cuidado, sonrió antes de salir y avisarle a carole que kurt estaba listo para aparearse.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, kurt se tumbó en la almohada seguido por Blaine quien se encimo en él, por lo que kurt se sonrojo.

"¿Qué estas... h-haciendo?"

"Debemos de…"

El rubor creció en kurt y se puso a pensar en ello. Sentía su cuerpo hervir fuertemente, y las caricias de Blaine no estaban ayudando mucho.

"¿Cómo lo hacemos?" de pronto sintió algo duro presionarse contra él, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que su pequeño trasero estaba convertido en agua.

"Me harás daño?"

"Jamás… te haría daño" dijo Blaine lamiendo la orejita de kurt suavemente. Para tranquilizarlo

Kurt asintió y se recostó en el estómago con su colita al aire, Blaine se subió de nuevo encima de él y presiono su erección en kurt. Mordió levemente el cuello de su gatito. Abrazándolo.

"Confía en mí…" kurt asintió y luego chillo cuando Blaine empujo de nuevo en él.

* * *

Durante el resto del día se escuchaban gritos y gruñidos que provenían de la habitación de apareamiento

Jennifer e iba a caminar a la habitación para asegurarse que estaban bien, cuando de pronto sonó su celular. Se dio cuenta que era el número de carole

"Hola!" dijo sonriendo

"Jeniffer…, no creo poder ir por kurt, te importaría cuidarlo un par de días, puedo pagarte" Jennifer camino hacia a la habitación, asomándose por la ventanilla, y ver a Blaine bañar a kurt con su lengüita, cepillándolo con ella, sonrió dulcemente.

"Claro, no es necesario pagarme, puedo cuidarlo" dijo escuchando un par de ladridos.

"Tiene un perro, también?"

"Si, su nombre es Finn, estoy buscando quien pueda cuidarlo también"

"Yo puedo hacerlo, si… quiere" dijo sonando algo estúpida ya que lo había dicho muy rápido, y es que no podía negar que adoraba a los animales.

"Gracias, Jennifer... cuídalos mucho"

"Claro…" dijo cortando la llamada para después entrar a la habitación con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

_**Nota: Me dicen si les gusto, Que les pareció el mini-Smut ok no jajaja, quise que fuera lindo awwwww, en el otro capítulo, será muy lindo por que saldrán, los Warblers y New Direction, díganme su opinión, por fis de los por fis e.e, **__también ya saben los errores que vean , son míos, así que acepto amenazas Ok No jaja__** *-* Nos leemos Mañana!**_

"_Al 70% de los lectores que les gusta la historia no comentan. A un 17% no le gustan los detalles de edición o simplemente no están desacuerdo con la historia, esperamos que tú seas de ese 13% que si comenta porque eso es lo que nos impulsa a escribir" –Autor Desconocido o.O_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capítulo 4**_

_**Como perros y Gatos**_

_**Gabriela C: **__AWWWWW siii , estuvo súper tierno, ojala te guste lo que sigue =)_

_**Adriana11: **__En el otro capítulo se sabrá si kurt tendrá o no gatitos, Gracias por leer! :)_

_**Nadia Mayfair:**__ lo seeeeee, están _pervertidamente _adorable como dices, Gracias por leer y comentar, Saludos =)_

_**Mariana CC: **__Gracias por tus palabras, ojala que te guste lo que sigue =)_

_**Danygleek:**__ awwwwww, La verdad No sé cuántos cap, tendrá el mini-Fic, Tengo que checar eso, tu sabes que tengo mis otros fics que no he actualizado y necesito ver eso. Gracias por preguntar *-*_

_**Candy Criss:**__ sisisis, tienes que leerlo ya!, ok ya me calmo e.e jajaj =)_

_**Darren´s Loveeer: **__kjajajajajajlkdjvkd, ya te pareces ami cuando te digo que te acosare e.e, ojala que te guste este Cap_

_**Bonamore:**__ jajaja , que bueno que te gusto el cap. Espero que te guste lo que sigue :)_

_**Melisa360: **__Claro que no pienso eso e.e como crees jajaj okis , jejej los gatitos así son awww que bueno que te gusto, ojala te guste este Cap. :)_

_**Karlaphantom:**__ Gracias, awwww que bueno que te gusta =)_

_**Guest: **__Gracias y Aquí esta esté cap :)_

_**Tan Cc K: **__kvsfdlkbmfdlbg, me haces reír con lo que escribes jajja yo también Te Amo, Tany lmkvmfdkm vfk ojala que te guste este Cap. _

_**KoneKo08:**__ jajajaj , sabes mi Hermana también me dijo que luego le dará Diabetes, jajaj que bueno que te gusto :)_

_**monsetziita:**__ awwww que bueno que te gusta el Fic, de verdad gracias por leer y comentar *-*_

_**Fernylokis de hummel:**__ Muchas gracias, por tus palabras de verdad, espero que te guste lo que sigue, gracias por leer y comentar :)_

_**Marierux:**__ Gracias por leer =)_

_**eva_margarita: **__y todavía falta más ternura *-*_

_**Klaineadiction: **__Los gatitos así son, te cuento que mi gata es muy payasa pero cuando vio a su gatito, waaaa, juegan a cada rato y bueno tu sabes .. jajaj espero que te guste lo que sigue… gracias por leer!=)_

_**IJustWantMoreKlaine:**_ Gracias por tus palabras y awwwww, Si son tan lindos los gatitos, y respondiendo a tu pregunta, si Habrá mas Smut jajajaj, como comentaba arriba, la verdad no sé cuántos capi, sean ya que pues no se la verdad ya que tengo que actualizar también mis otros fics y eso, pero tratare de actualizar pronto, Gracias por leer y comentar y que te guste *-*

**_Elbereth3:_** yo igual, moriré de amor con estos gatitos, cuando vean que no actualizo es por qué morí e.e Ok No jajajajaja, espero que te guste lo que sigue *-*

_**CrissxColfer:**_ Muchas Gracias por tus palabras, y si tengo Twitter es este: KlaineAndersonH, y en el siguiente se sabrá si kurt tendrá o no gatitos, muchas gracias por leer y comentar *-*

_Gracias por sus comentarios, los favoritos y los follows, ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!_

_y_

_**Gracias por leer!**_

"Claro…" dijo cortando la llamada para después entrar a la habitación con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro., vio a Blaine terminando de bañar a kurt, y a kurt lamerse sus patitas para después pasarlas por su cabecita. Era un hecho, que moriría de amor.

"Vamos…., finn!" decía carole , que contrabajos podía caminar a la entrada del veterinario, ya que el labrador la zangoloteaba y brincaba jalándole la correa, Negó divertidamente , tratando de no reírse.

Una vez que pudo entrar, vio a Jennifer conversar con un chico, sonrió sosteniendo la correa de finn bien fuerte.

"Hola, de nuevo" dijo mirando a finn, que... ¿Se Encontraba quieto?" Solo pudo ponerse curiosa, era absolutamente raro.

"Hola… Señora Huds…. Awww que lindo perrito" Jennifer se arrodillo con rapidez, comenzando acariciar las grandes orejas de labrador, con ternura, viendo como el perrito, alzaba su patita, que rio bajito.

"Hechizas a los animales, primero kurt y luego finn, ¿Cómo le haces?" pregunto carole curiosa. Con una sonrisa.

"No lo sé…."

* * *

"Gracias…" Jennifer Asintió viendo a la señora Hudson subir a su carro y retirarse. De pronto no supo como pero finn se desato y entro corriendo al veterinario, solo pudo correr de tras de él.

"Tengo que buscar a mi hermanito" pensó finn que no dejaba de correr por los grandes pasillos, sin dejar de olfatear, se detuvo cuando vio una puerta negar, movió su cabeza, y rasco la puerta, y escucho unos maullidos, ladro en respuesta.

"Oh… Aquí estas... como…" se preguntó Jennifer, que finn había encontrado la puerta de apareamiento y curioso que kurt estaba dentro., lo miro con ternura acariciándolo.

"Extrañas a tu hermanito?" finn en respuesta ladro.

Ella saco las llaves y abrió dejando de ver a los gatitos acurrucados tan dulcemente, bueno eso fue hasta que finn entro corriendo.

"Kurt… hermanito..." ladro finn, alzando su patita para mover a kurt , bueno iba a moverlo ya que sintió un arañazo, haciéndolo chillar.

"Blaine!..." lo regaño Jennifer viendo a Blaine esponjarse completamente poniéndose a la defensiva con finn.

"Con que…. Celoso" dijo Suspirando, la chica acercándose un poco para revisar a finn que estaba lamiendo su patita. Blaine comenzó acariciar con su cabecita en kurt, de modo que despertara, kurt estaba completamente dormido y a ratitos se estiraba pero no habría sus ojitos, Blaine lo lamia tiernamente. Para tratar de despertar a su lindo gatito.

* * *

"llego!" maulló santana fuertemente hacia a quinn que jugaba con una pelotita rosa de algodón, en cuanto escucho a santana rápidamente corrió hacia a la puerta.

Jennifer abrió la puerta soltando a finn rápidamente, que corrió por toda la casa, asustando a sus gatitas que rápidamente brincaron a living. Quinn envolvió a santana rápidamente con su larga cola en forma de protección.

"Tranquilas… finn es inofensivo, preciosas" Jennifer dijo acariciándolas, para calmarlas. Quinn maulló buscando a Blaine alzo su patita hacia Jennifer.

Jennifer conocía muy bien a sus gatitas y sabían que buscaban a su hermanita, asintió mostrándoles a Blaine, Quinn se desenvolvió de santana para ir con Blaine.

"Te extrañamos…"

* * *

La chica salió al pasillo de su departamento y agarro la pequeña jaula, pero no una jaula como pensaban esta era especial para gatitos, en ella se encontraba kurt, recostado en una manta durmiendo tranquilamente, cosa que Jennifer noto raro ya que no entendía porque kurt dormía mucho, si sabía que los gatos eran muy flojos pero kurt se excedía mucho.

"Quien es ese gato?" dijo santana enojada olfateando un dulce olor que provenía de la jaula, rasco un poco queriendo ver quien era, e iba abrir el seguro pero su ama la detuvo.

"No, déjalo dormir" santana sintió una forma de regaño y salió corriendo.

"Santana…" la llamo pero la gatita ya se había ido. Jennifer la siguió.

"Quien es…"

"Mi gatito…. Quinn"

"Tú qué?, dices de ese perro todo feo" dijo que Blaine miro a finn que mordía un hueso que su ama le había dado.

"No, el no, "movió sus pequeñas patitas hacia a la jaula junto a quinn.

Blaine rasco la jaula tratando de despertar a kurt pero nada, sonrió moviendo sus bigotitos, y metiendo su patita adentro con cuidado, la movió en la cabecita de kurt quien rápidamente sacudió la suya abriendo su boca mostrando sus pequeños colmillos.

"Es lindo" dijo Quinn moviendo su colita en forma de alegría

"Pronto tendremos gatitos"

"No entiendo…"

* * *

Más tarde kurt se levantó con ganas de salir de la jaula, estudiando el lugar en donde estaba, No entendía por qué estaba en esta casa, brinco con delicadeza sobre en la alfombra cayendo de espaldas rio bajito, moviéndose de lado para ver a Blaine mirarlo seriamente.

"Quieres jugar?" Blaine se acercó a él, comenzando acariciarlo con ternura, ronroneándole y lamerlo a ratos moviendo su colita en la cara de su gatito.

"Sipi… pero en dónde estoy?" pregunto observando el lugar de nuevo.

"En tu nuevo Hogar" los ojitos de kurt se abrieron como platos, ¿Su nuevo Hogar?, No podía ser Carole lo había abandonado, maulló en respuesta metiéndose a su jaula con rapidez. No quería estar en otra casa, ni con otra ama, miro a Blaine de nuevo.

"No quiero estar Aquí" el corazoncito de Blaine le dolió al escuchar a su gatito decir eso, miro a Jennifer que entraba con finn, que solo gruño en respuesta corriendo hacia al jardín. No quería perder a su gatito, necesitaba hacer que se sintiera cómodo y ya sabía cómo, con sus amiguitos "Los Gatunos"

_**Nota: Que les pareció el cap?, me dicen , **_**_por fis de los por fis e.e_**_**, y seeeeeeee que dije que saldrían los Warblers y los New Direction pero… decidí mejor que en el otro capítulo que escriba y así explique también como Jennifer cuido de Blaine y de Quinn como Santana y también cuando sabremos si kurt tendrá gatitos o no, y eso.**_

_**Otra cosa no creo poder actualizar en estos dias ya que tengo que actualizar mis otros fics, Es que mis otros lectores que esperan por ellos ya que recibí amenazas OK No ajajaja, de todos modos estén alertas e.e para cuando suba el siguiente capi. Y cualquier sugerencia que tengan para este fic, saben que son Bienvenidas. **_

"_Al 70% de los lectores que les gusta la historia no comentan. A un 17% no le gustan los detalles de edición o simplemente no están desacuerdo con la historia, esperamos que tú seas de ese 13% que si comenta porque eso es lo que nos impulsa a escribir" –Autor Desconocido o.O_

_Nos leemos pronto!_

_Besos…_

_Klaine Anderson Hummel_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Cap 5**_

Como Perros y Gatos

Gracias Por Leer!

"No es normal que duermas tanto" dijo acariciándolo con delicadeza escuchando su pequeño chillido

Algo que Jennifer notaba raro de kurt era su falta de energía, además carole ya lo había notado en kurt y ella misma le había dicho que era porque se encontraba en celo, pero ve que se equivocó demasiado, kurt no era como otros gatitos o como Blaine que salía todo el día y solo regresaba a comer y se volvía a ir a dónde?, quien sabe y eso era normal pero kurt no era así.

Necesitaba revisarlo y saber que tenía Aunque lo pero era que tal vez si sabía pero tenía miedo admitirlo.

"Miauuuuuuuuuu" voltio rápidamente para ver que era Blaine que se había optado por aparecerse sonrió.

"Tu gatito a aquí solo y tu dónde estabas?" lo regaño levemente ya que sabía que Blaine era muy sentido, se levantó de la alfombra para ir a la cocina y darle de comer.

Blaine se acercó a la jaula done estaba kurt, observándolo con atención.

"Hola…" Maulló bajito.

Kurt no le contesto haciéndose bolita sin mirarlo, mientras se lamia su patita delicadamente, Blaine entro a la jaula con cuidado de no molestar a kurt quien ahora lo miraba curioso.

"Q-haces?2 pregunto mirando a Blaine que se acurrucaba en su piecitos.

"Quiero estar contigo…" kurt movió su cola en forma de caricia alrededor de la orejita de Blaine.

"Donde estabas…"

* * *

Jeniffer servía en el tazoncito de Blaine su comida…

"Oh… dios…." Dijo viendo atreves de la ventana a la pandilla de gatitos "Blaine" pensó riendo bajito, pudo ver a Nick con Jeff los gatitos de Amanda, a trent y thad los de Alondra Y a Wes y Davis los Pia.

"¿Qué hacen Aquí'" se preguntó curiosa mientras salía de la cocina y veía la escena más hermosa ver a Blaine empujar a kurt fuera de su jaula con ternura mientras kurt gruñía.

"No quiero…"

"Vamos a jugar…"

"No!"

"Si!"

"Blaine no quiere…" dijo Jennifer viendo la mirada de auxilio de kurt que la hizo mirarlo preocupada.

Blaine mordía la orejita de kurt en forma de súplica que saliera de la jaula, pero al ver que kurt no le hacía caso lo soltó y salió corriendo de nuevo al jardín.

Finn que aparecer se había despertado se acercó a Jennifer buscando una caricia que fue correspondida de inmediato y después ladro hacia a kurt que estaba tumbado en la alfombra como tortuga.

"¿Qué tienes… hermanito"

Kurt no le contesto

Estaba raro

Raro

* * *

Blaine salió corriendo al jardín viendo a sus amigos jugar entre ellos, Nick mordía a Jeff de una apatita, mientras los otros gatitos brincaban y a ratos se rasguñaban levemente que cuando vieron a Blaine se detuvieron con rapidez.

"No quiere jugar…" dijo con tristeza.

"Quieres que entremos?" dijo trent un gato robusto color gris con ojos verdes claros y pelaje grueso que Blaine sonrió.

Jennifer vio entrar a todos los gatitos corriendo a su casa y en forma de saludo le maullaban, vio a Blaine entre ellos que lo guiaba y a la jaula de kurt.

Los vio detenerse y sentarse en su colita mirando a kurt que ya dormía, blaine se puso entre ellos quedando delante moviendo su colita impacientemente

"Listos?"

Jennifer no tenía la menor idea de que hacían en esa posición, de pronto un par de maullidos a la perfección sin errores era como si estuvieran "Cantando?" se preguntó abriendo sus ojos como platos al verlos mover su colita alegremente.

You think I'm pretty  
Without any makeup on  
You think I'm funny  
When I tell the punchline wrong  
I know you get me  
So I let my walls come down, down

Blaine era el que movía su colita más alegremente sin dejar de mirar si kurt despertaba entonces de nuevo maulló.

Before you met me  
I was a wreck but things  
Were kinda heavy  
You brought me to life  
Now every February  
You'll be my Valentine, Valentine

Kurt poco a poco comenzó a moverse abriendo sus ojitos delicadamente mostrándole a Blaine sus hermosos ojotes azules.

Jennifer no podía creer lo que estaba viendo que tenía un gatito cantor, Blaine nunca lo había hecho, estaba tan confundida de ver a esos preciosos gatitos seguir a blaine.

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

Kurt se levantó que Blaine sonrió moviendo su patita, para abrir la jaula y dejar que kurt saliera.

El gatito salió con rapidez para brincarle a Blaine, haciendo que este cayera de espaldas y kurt encima de él, kurt comenzó a ronronearle tiernamente lamiéndolo por todos partes que los demás gatitos sonrieron con dulzura.

Jennifer saco su cámara obvio no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de sacarles una foto ya que se veían tan lindos.

Cuando el sonido del flash de la cámara se hizo presente, los gatitos sin quitarse de la posición en la que estaban movieron sus cabecitas a la cámara en forma de que si querían la foto, la chica sonrió.

"Kurt…?"

El castaño movió su cabecita de bajo de el a blaine.

"Quieres jugar?"

"Miau"?

_**Nota: ¿Qué les pareció el Cap.? **_Lo seeeeeeeeeee corto pero… es que lo escribí de rápido y creo que no me quedo como esperaba, Además si actualice fue de rápido mi mama me castigo por que tuve mala calificación y ya saben cómo son las mamas, tuve que decirle que me iba a portar bien y eso… etc….. pero ya ustedes me dicen que tal?, ya saben los errores que vean son míos, Así que aceptos amenazas OK No, y en el siguiente Cap, habrá interacción de los warblers y New Directions Y cualquier pregunta ya saben, no duden en decirme.

Nos leemos Mañana?

"_Al 70% de los lectores que les gusta la historia no comentan. A un 17% no le gustan los detalles de edición o simplemente no están desacuerdo con la historia, esperamos que tú seas de ese 13% que si comenta porque eso es lo que nos impulsa a escribir" –Autor Desconocido o.O_


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Como Perros Y Gatos

_Holaaaaaaaaaaaa, ahora si me pase de cjfenjvcfnvj ustedes saben el resto ok ya, bueno aquí les tengo un cap, espero poder traerles lo que sigue mañana o no sé, pero más seguro si se los traigo para que no se queden así O.O_

_Ahora estas fueran las preguntas que me hicieron sobre el fic._

_¿Kurt está enfermo?_

_¿Cuándo sabremos si espera gatitos?_

_¿El fic es triste verdad?_

_¿Qué enfermedad tiene kurt?_

_¿Cada cuando vas actualizar?_

_¿Nick y Jeff son novios?_

_¿Rachel, será perra o gata?_

_¿Cuántos cap , tendrá el fic?_

_Aquí vamos, kurt si esta enfermito y cuando espere a sus gatitos se darán cuenta en los de más cap ya que el embarazo de las gatas en este caso el de kurt será un poco complicado ya leerán, siento decirles que este fic será triste y la enfermedad de kurt se dirá más adelante no todavía, lo siento no me maten por fis hahaha, bueno no sé cuándo voy actualizar esperaba haberles traído hoy dos cap., pero fue mi cumple y eso, no me dio tiempo y entonces el siguiente cap. será tal vez mañana, Nick y Jeff si son novios en los demás capítulos habrá interacción entre estos dos, y En este cap. se dice que es rachel, y más o menos calculo que tendrá como 20 capítulos el fic, así que tendrán para ratitos a los hermosos gatitos y espero y haya aclaro algunas dudas de cualquier forma si tienes dudas no duden en decirme._

Gracias por leer!

"Jennifer sé que dije que estaría una semana pero… nos surgió un problema y estaré fueras por unos meses y te agradecería mucho que cuidaras de ellos, son mis babys y…"

"Carole, no tienes que preocuparte ellos están bien conmigo, en estos momentos ellos están…" Jennifer se quedó sin habla cuando los vio….O.O

Kurt comenzó a frotarse contra Blaine, maullándole, inclinando la cabeza hacia delante y levantando el trasero y apartando la cola. Blaine movió sus bigotitos y lo muerde despacito por el cuello con los dientes y comienza a presionar su pequeña erección en kurt quien chillo bajito y enterró sus garritas en la tela.

Jennifer sacudió un poco su cabeza y salió rápidamente de la habitación que les había puesto a los gatitos.

"Jennifer…" la voz de carole la hizo reaccionar con rapidez, cerró la puerta a dejar que hicieran lo suyo.

* * *

Unas horas después Jennifer veía a finn recostado en la alfombra y solo observaba a kurt con Blaine y las gatitas jugar entre ellos divertidamente que la hicieron reír pero… nota la mirada de tristeza de finn que la hace preocuparse, sabe qué finn no se acopla con los gatitos y si no les hace nada, pero puede ver que necesita estar con los de su propia raza o no exactamente pero si necesita a un amigo.

* * *

Al día siguiente se encuentra paseando a finn junto a los gatitos quienes se encuentran en su carreola especial para gatitos y los pasea por el parque para así que se distraiga un poco finn y a kurt le dé un poco de aire fresco a esta encerrado también.

De pronto no sabe cómo o por qué, pero finn comienza a correr por todo el parque solo ríe bajito al verlo, pero se da cuenta que corre hacia una hermosa perrita cocker spaniel que están hermosa su cabecita redondeada sus orejas largas y cubiertas de pelo, que juega con una pareja. Cariñosamente. "No, fin" pensó cuando lo vio tirar a una de las chicas.

Corrió rápidamente para ayudarla.

"Lo siento…" se disculpó.

"No, no te preocupes mi perrita rachel me hace siempre lo mismo" le dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

"mi novia tiene razón..."Jennifer asiente con una sonrisa.

"Mi nombre es Dianna y ella es mi novia Lea y mi perrita rachel" le dan la mano que Jennifer rápidamente toma con una sonrisa.

"Soy Jennifer y él es mi perrito finn?, y mis gatitos están por ahí" señalo la carreola.

"finn jugaba con rachel divertidamente junto a los gatitos mientras que kurt, estaba celoso porque rachel jugaba con Blaine y finn cariñosamente corriendo por todo el parque, mientras quinn y santana. Junto a kurt solo los observaban seriamente.

"Kurt es muy hermoso, jamás había visto un gato tan fino como el" dijo lea tratando de agarrarlo, pero kurt gruño en respuesta, no estaba de humor para que lo agarraran, lo vio brincar a la carreola y recostarse en bolita.

"¿Qué tiene?" pregunto dianna curiosa mientras le daba un sorbo a su jugo de naranja.

"Últimamente ha estado actuando raro pero… supongo que es porque está, esperando gatitos"

"Awww "chillo lea haciéndolas reír.

* * *

"Mañana seguimos jugando y te presento a mis amigos ellos son geniales" ladro rachel moviendo su rabito con alegría que finn ladro igual en respuesta esto hizo que dianna sonriera a ver a su perrita estar feliz con la amistad del labrador, vio a lea conversar con Jennifer sobre algunas cosas de broadway como sea, su atención fue robada por la hermosa gatita amarilla que solo la observaba con atención. Moviendo su colita en forma de curiosidad al igual que su carita.

"Tú debes ser quinn?" la gatita comenzó a ronronearle a dianna que reía bajito mientras la acariciaba.

* * *

Más tarde en el departamento de Jennifer, Blaine tenía ganas de mas con kurt pues no dejaba de lamerlo, de frotársele o incluso de jalarlo de la orejita pero este se encontraba de gruñón y a ratos de lanzaba arañazos cosa que jeniffer noto raro primero los veía acaramelados en la mañana y ahora veía a kurt de grosero con Blaine, no entendía nada.

Decidió ir a la cocina por un vaso de agua y fin la siguió mientras el bebía en su tazón sonrió al verlo feliz, y sabía que era por rachel que al parecer lo había hecho sentirse bien todo el dia, estaba feliz por fin que había encontrado una amiguita.

"Finn?" lo llamo con una sonrisa tierna.

El labrador alzo su cabecita hacia Jennifer.

"Te gustaría, conocer a mas perritos?" fin movió su colita en respuesta alzando su patita a la rubia.

"Mañana mismo le diré a mis amigas que haremos una reunión de animalitos" finn ladro en respuesta corriendo a la sala y asustando a Blaine que ya estaba comenzando a convencer a kurt y pum! Los asusto haciéndolos esponjarse.

"Awww , finn estaban tan …-se detuvo al ver a kurt rasguñar a Blaine, haciéndolo chillar - No!, kurt que tienes estas muy chípil?" dijo arrodillándose pero kurt solo alzo su colita en forma de darle la espalda y se metió a su jaulita a dormir dejando a jennifer boquiabierta que miro a Blaine rápidamente.

"Definitivamente es muy hermoso" se alzó de hombros.

_**Nota: ola de nuevo, leyeron a Achele son fan de ellas así que tenía que a ver de ellas también awwwwwwwww Me encanto escribirlas y me dijeron que incluyera a…CrissColfer o.? y de verdad me encantaría que me ayudaran a elegir a los animalitos para el fic ya sea a Sam o Sebastián o no sé cómo perros o gatitos o me habían dicho que brittany fuera perrita y se creyera gata como santana, hahahha eso es gracioso ya saben los errores que noten son míos y acepto amenazas ok No, me dicen que tal el cap, me dicen si quieren más lemon o? **_

_**Ustedes me dicen.**_

"_Al 70% de los lectores que les gusta la historia no comentan. A un 17% no le gustan los detalles de edición o simplemente no están desacuerdo con la historia, esperamos que tú seas de ese 13% que si comenta porque eso es lo que nos impulsa a escribir" –Autor Desconocido o.O_


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Hola!

Quería decirles que gracias por su hermosos comentarios y por poner este mini "Fic" Favorites, Followers de verdad muchas gracias.

_**Advertencia:**_ Le recomiendo leer toda la biblia que he escrito hahah Ok No haha (Pero sí léanla)

Ahora respondiendo a algunas preguntas, como a **Gabriela Cruz** que me dijo que le encantaría que si apareciera CrissColfer, como les había preguntado, y que le gustaría que tuvieran un perrito que se llamara Sebastián, ahí nos quedamos tantito. **MarianaCC, **me dijo que le gustaría que tuvieran una perra llamada Mía (Reí con ese comentario y más con el de bonamore) donde me decía en Facebook que fuera una perra, horrible carnosa etc…y de veras se hubieran reído al ver ese comentario simplemente lo adore. hahaha** ,** bueno yo les vuelvo a preguntar quieren que CrissColfer tengan una perra llamada Mía , ok ya o no sé ustedes díganme.

**Elbereth3, **dijo que estaría bien que Sebastián fuera un gato, (Yo ya lo tenía pensado así) ya que **Candy Criss** (Agar) también le gustaría que Sebastián, fuera un gatito para que le diera celos a blaine con kurt , y continuamos con **Elbereth3 **, también me dijo que era muy buena lo de brittany creyéndose Gata (Esa fue idead de Bonamore en Twitter) esa mujer tiene buenas ideas e.e. así que bueno yo digo que ustedes decidan en esas parte, pues ustedes son lo que leen y le encanta la historia y pues como les gustaría leerlos.

**Darren´s Loveeer, **Mi amiga me dijo que ella le gustaría que Sam fuera un gatito atigado medio naranjita y que fuera el mejor amigo de blaine y que le gusto que incluyera Crisscolfer, ustedes opinan del Gatito! Sam o perrito, no sé.

**Bonamore: **ya dijiste e.e, incluiré más Lemon gatuno, hahaha y me preguntabas que era Chípil, bueno chípil es la palabra que se atribuye en este caso a kurt que esta celosito y quiere que blaine este siempre con él, y solo quiere la atención para él solito y es muy chiqueón, espero que aclarado tu duda =)

**Zushu: **Me preguntaba, que si no sabía, que los veterinarios, recomiendan que las hembras se embaracen en su tercer o cuarto ciclo, no el primero porque apenas está madurando., después me dijo que notara que había repetido la escena donde al principio describo a kurt, también me dijo que a su (parecer) cree que kurt no se sentiría muy a gusto con animales desconocidos saliendo por doquier. También que le diera un chance a los hermanos Hudmel y que se desarrolle un poco más su lado de cómo ven la casa, como se enfrenta a un lugar desconocido y que la da curiosidad saber, porque Carole los dejo con Jennifer y que si pudiera revelar eso más adelante. Me dijo si kurt era bipolar?, me dijo que si esto sería Finchel o… Rachel /Quinn…? Que dijera no a ninguno, que no podía digerir a rachel,(Yo la comprendo) haha y que le gustaría que Brittany fuera una gatita ya que santana es una, y que Sam sería un perro que lo imagina como un Golden retriever e incluso me dejo el link de los animalitos de New Direction, haha que en serio me gusto mucho.

Bueno mi respuesta a** Zushu, **quería decirle como ella me dijo esto es ficción después de todo, y decidí que kurt se apareara con blaine ya que pues yo investigue casos raros de gatos así como lo leen que pueden tener crías ¡wowoow!, yo no me lo esperaba, leí el caso donde a la chica le habían dicho que podía dejar que su gatito se apareara en su primer celo, por eso mismo decidí, hacerlo así, ya que pues kurt es un gato no una gata, y si vi el error de que había repetido la escena mucho donde describir a kurt , pero ya cuando me di cuenta era tarde , ya no podía corregirlo y no me molesta recibir críticas ya que pues son constructivas y me ayudan a darme cuenta de lo errores para poder mejorar, y eso para nada me molesta al contrario gracias, y de hecho para poder mostrar más, la relación Hudmel, y que la historia se desarrolle mas , decidí hacerlo un fic ya no un "mini" ya que pues muchos tienen razón se quedan como con ganas de más y yo entiendo a mí me pasa lo mismo cuando leo un fic muy corto y bueno ya no será cortos los Cap, serán más largos y así, para que se desarrolle mas y también sepan el motivo del por qué carole los dejo y eso.., yo entiendo que a muchos no les gusta Finchel (Créeme a mí no me gusta Nada) y esto no será faberry , ya que pues decidí incluir a finchel a la historia porque, pues escribiéndolos de animalitos y leerlos, me encanta mucho entonces pues , no puedo cambiarlo por que a muchos les gusta también , pero en serio no habrá Faberry (Amo esa pareja) pero en este fic al menos no habrá, solo amistad.

Me preguntaste si, brittany fuera gatita, ya que santana es una , ya escogí a Brittany de perrita y este Cap, se habla de ella., y Sam como perro, pues también lo quieren de Gatito, así que pues también no sé , y me encanto el link que me dejaste :)

Kurt si es bipolar, iah! Es que están jlkgmbk , tierno pero eso se le ira quitando durante los próximos Cap. Espero y haya aclarado tus dudas, d todos modos ya sabes, cualquier cosa no dudes en decirme, que yo te respondo, un saludo y un beso :) y gracias por leerme xDDDDDD

* * *

**Gracias Por leer!**

Finn observaba a kurt lamerse con tranquilidad y a ratos rascarse su patita la parte superior de su cabecita.

"¿Kurt?"

El gatito alzo su mirada de sus huellitas que lamia, para ver a su hermano al parecer lo había observado todo el tiempo.

"¿Sí?"

"¿te gusta estar Aquí?"

"No"

"¿Por qué?"

"No me gusta estar aquí, extraño nuestra casa, aquí no puedo salir"

"Eso es porque tu no quieres?"

Kurt lo miro curioso, se quedó pensativo por un momento, finn, tenía razón, él era que no quería salir y Blaine le había insistido mucho.

"Quiero ir a casa" ronroneo

"No están malo estar Aquí" Dijo blaine uniéndose a la conversación, kurt no le hizo caso y se metió a su jaulita, blaine gruño en respuesta, finn decidió levantarse para ir a la cocina y comer un poco en su grande tazón lleno de comida que lo esperaba impaciente.

Blaine lo ve irse y sonríe un poco, metiéndose a la jaulita con kurt, blaine lo observo por un instante, vio como comenzaba cerrar sus ojitos para dormirse que negó, mordiéndole levemente su patita.

"¡Auch!" kurt se puso a la defensiva sacando sus garritas para rasguñarlo pero blaine fue rápido y se puso encima de él, de modo que kurt no pudiera atacarlo.

"Te gane" dijo divertido el gatito blaine.

"¿Qué quieres?"

Kurt trato de morderlo pero blaine era demasiado fuerte y le impedía moverse.

"¿Por qué, eres grosero conmigo?"

"No es cierto!"

"Si lo es, a veces juegas conmigo y luego no, y me rasguñas muy feo." Kurt no dijo nada, blaine tenía razón a veces ni el mismo entendía, por qué hacía eso.

"Me ignoras, a veces también…"

"No es verdad"

"En el parque, lo hiciste, decidiste jugar con rachel que conmigo" se quejó, blaine se quitó encima de él, kurt se quedó quieto sin moverse, y observando con atención al gatito.

"Lo siento…" se disculpó blaine dándole una suave caricia a kurt con su cabecita sobre su pechito blanco como la nieve, esto hizo que kurt comenzara a ronronearle que blaine siguió.

Ambos gatitos se ronroneaban entre ellos, y acariciándose de una manera tan tierna y dulce que era imposible no deja de ver lo adorables que eran.

* * *

Jennifer se encontraba hablando por teléfono con dianna invitándola a una pequeña ¿Fiesta? No estaba segura si llamarle así, donde pudiera traer a su parrita rachel y esta pudiera jugar con finn, no se sintiera solo, por supuesto finn estaba junto a ella, escuchando todo lo que hablaba por teléfono.

El labrador estaba tan feliz de vivir con Jennifer, quien se preocupaba de que pudiera tener amiguitos y eso le gustaba mucho, movía su colita en forma de alegría y más que volvería a ver a Rachel.

Kurt, por su parte se encontraba recostado en living, escuchando a Jennifer, gruño en respuesta en saber que vendrían a su ¿Casa? No estaba seguro si podría llamar ¿Casa? Todavía, su gatito blaine le había dicho que era su casa y que tenía que ser feliz por él, pero no estaba seguro de eso.

"¡Vendrá brittany!" exclamo santana que kurt movió su carita curioso hacia a ella.

"¿Quién es brittany?"

"Es mi mejor amiga"

"¿Ella es una gata?"

"No, ella es como tu hermano, finn"

"¿Muerde?"

"No ella es muy cariñosa"

"Oh…" fue lo único que salió de la boquita de kurt.

Santana rodo los ojos y salió corriendo al jardín para ver a Quinn jugar con blaine y Niff, gruño en respuesta recostándose.

"¿Kurt está despierto? "Antes de que santana pudiera contestarle a su hermano, este ya se había metido corriendo a la casa en busca de su tonto gatito kurt, hizo una mueca.

* * *

"Blaine ya no va a jugar más?" pregunto Jeff curioso sintiendo la colita de Nick para por su cara en forma de caricia, haciendo que este descontrolará sus bigotitos al sentir su aroma tan dulce.

"No lo sé…" respondió Quinn quien le brinco a santana comenzando a jugar con ella.

"Es hora de un baño" ordeno Jennifer con una sonrisa la ver como sus gatitas corrían con rapidez, mientras blaine movía su colita alegremente junto a kurt, finn se hizo el dormido el simple hecho de escuchar "Baño" lo hacía comenzar a ponerse de malas, no le gustaba el agua.

"Finn, no queras que rachel, te vea así" wowowo, finn se levantó con rapidez corriendo al baño cosa que jeniffer tomo graciosa.

Definitivamente esto iba hacer divertido.

**Nota: Corto lo seeeee, pero como ya dije ya serán largos, y aviso que como ya estamos de vacaciones pues ya actualizare el fic , ejemplo hoy actualizo, entonces actualizo el viernes sin falta, y ya pues el Cap., será largo. Ya saben los errores que vean son míos y recibo amenazas Ok No haha, pero bueno gracias por leer y que les está gustando el fic, como a mí en escribirlo. Un beso a todos.**

"_Al 70% de los lectores que les gusta la historia no comentan. A un 17% no le gustan los detalles de edición o simplemente no están desacuerdo con la historia, esperamos que tú seas de ese 13% que si comenta porque eso es lo que nos impulsa a escribir" –Autor Desconocido O.o_


	8. Chapter 8

Cap 8

**Hola!**

**Como les dije, Aquí está el Cap., como les prometí, tarde lo seeeee, pero en serio me costó buscar la raza de brittany es muy difícil haha, Ok No. Tengo que decidir que CrissColfer lo introduciré más adelante ya que bueno como dije, también explicare por que Carole se fue, y bueno les puedo asegurar que Crisscolfer tendrá a Klaine, yo solo digo, OK No.**

**Brittany definitivamente se queda como perrita al igual que Sam como Gatito, y a ver si les gusta a la parejita que metí en este Cap. Y lo que es este Cap, el que viene y el después será todavía un poco más… sobre, todos los animalitos y más parejitas pero ya en los demás ya se mostrara, el embarazo de kurt y eso, para que la historia ya tome su camino, esto es solo el comienzo. Y bueno ya no los entretengo y a leer.**

_**Gracias Por leer!**_

Kurt se encontraba brincando con demasiada ternura alrededor de Blaine, que se encontraba observándolo con atención a lo que hacía. El gatito no dejaba de ver como kurty, brincaba por todo la sala, y a ratos se iba corriendo a la habitación de Jennifer para observarse en el espejo, y ver su hermoso moño rosa, que tenía alrededor de su cuellito, Blaine en cambio tenía una corbatita color roja (Con rayas Azules), según Jennifer se la había puesto porque, tendrían invitados y era más formal que su moñito, Blaine no dijo nada y se dejó ponérsela. Así sentía que era mayor, todo un hombrecito como le decía su Ama.

"Miauuu" kurt paso su colita de forma seductoramente, por la naricita de Blaine antes de subirse a la cama de la chica y recostarse en ella, mientras Blaine estaba embobado observando como lo llamaba.

"¡Miauuu!" ronroneo el gatito coquetamente, Blaine sonrió brincando a la cama, y comenzar a acariciarse contra kurt, quien comenzó a lamerlo tiernamente, por sus orejita.

Como siempre fueron interrumpidos al escuchar a finn correr por toda la sala como loco, escuchando los llamados de Jennifer, finn quien al parecer se había salido al jardín y se había ensuciado y no quería bañarse de nuevo.

"Kurt?" sintió como seguía lamiéndolo con delicadeza, haciéndolo sonrojarse.

"Debemos parar…, pronto…. Vendrán…" sintió una mordidita levemente.

"pero…" Blaine se soltó de kurt, para después darle un como besito en su boquita, para después brincar al suelo e irse corriendo a la sala, dejando a kurt molesto.

"Grrrr" Gruño el gatito. Poniendo sus ojos en blanco.

* * *

"Oh… ¡Me alegro de que hayan venido!" exclamo Jennifer contenta de ver a lea y Dianna en su departamento y con su hermosa perrita Rachel.

"Gracias a ti, por invitarnos" rachel vio a Blaine sentado en su colita en el living sonriéndole , y junto a las dos gatas que la miraban seriamente como si quisieran subirle encima a arañazos, trago grueso escondiéndose detrás de lea.

"Muñeca, no te asustes, acaso no recuerdas, que vinimos a que jugaras con Finn" le recordó Lea, a rachel, arrodillándose para acaríciale sus hermosas orejitas tan largas que estaba segura que rachel, a veces se incomodaba al pisarlas.

"Amm, Jennifer, no te molesta que haya invitado a un par de amigos, ellos traerán a sus animalitos y…"

"No para nada…, me encantaría soy veterinaria y Amo a los animales, estaría perfecto, Dianna" la rubia sonrió, de pronto vio a kurt, caminar hacia a ellas, y mirarlas seriamente moviendo su cabecita de un lado a otro, como si estuviera preguntándose qué hacían.

"Este gatito es tan hermoso, que estoy segura que lo robare" esto asusto a kurt, que cedió la vuelta, moviendo su colita de una forma tan sensual que las hizo chillar.

"Awwww!"

"Si es muy hermoso y eso pero… es muy chípil" dijo Jennifer invitándolas a tomar asiento, mientras les ofrecía algo de beber.

* * *

Heather miraba a su novia Naya, terminar de pintarse que sonrió mientras ella acariciaba a su hermosa perrita Bittany.

(Una perra galgo era la mejor que tenían era demasiado hermosa, tenía su color amarillito, su piel está muy pegada al cuerpo en toda su superficie, sin presentar zonas con piel suelta. su pelaje es tupido, fino, corto y liso. Su colita es fuerte en la base y se adelgaza gradualmente hasta terminar en una punta muy fina. Es flexible y muy larga, sobrepasando ampliamente el corvejón. Tenía una hermosa medalla que colgaba de su cuellito ya que su perrita era campeona.

Había ganado 4 campeonatos a la mejor corredora del mundo tenía el, primer lugar, adema de hacer unos cuantos ejercicios donde podía escalar por los árboles, si a Heather le parecía demasiado curioso como a Naya ver que su perrita se creía gata, su comportamiento les parecía demasiado hermoso y tierno, además de sus intentos de copearle a su gatito Sam.

(su cabecita era redondeada y se afinaba en un hocico alargado por lo que terminaba en forma de cuña. su naricita es medianamente larga; sus orejitas son anchas grandes, muy puntiagudas y con pelo más largo. sus ojitos son grandes, almendrados, de color cobre, a veces podían ser verde o dorado y los párpados son oscuros.

Su cuerpecito era robusto, largo y esbelto. Su dorso es levemente arqueado dando. Su cola es larga, fuerte, en forma de plumero y con pelo compacto… Sus patitas son medianamente largas, finas y de osamenta delgada, terminando en pies ovalados y pequeños. Su pelaje Anaranjadito es denso, suave y medianamente largo.)

Era hermoso. Y Brittany copiaba sus movimientos y eso les parecía curioso como una perrita como ella grande, pudiera hacer esos movimientos como un gatito.

"Lista!, vámonos" naya dijo agarrando su bolso para acercarse a Heather. Robándole un beso casto y después acariciar a su perrita que estaba impaciente moviendo su colita.

Naya sonrió y agarrado a su gatito que estaba jugando con una bola de estambre, cuando sintió las manos de su Ama, sonrió rápidamente acurrucándose en sus brazos. Para ir a la ¿Fiesta?.

* * *

Kurt estaba de mal humor al ver como Blaine jugaba con rachel y finn en medio de la sala, estaba furioso saco sus garritas para írsele encima a rachel pero sintió una mordida en su patita, haciéndolo chillar, vio a Quinn.

"Hey!" dijo enojado lamiéndose, a decir verdad le tenía miedo a la gatita.

"No puedes hacer eso" le dijo Quinn molesta.

"¿Por qué?"

"Por qué a Jennifer no le gustara y a Blaine tampoco, que seas grosero"

"Rachel, me cae mal"

"Celoso?" escucho la voz de santana que gruño en respuesta.

"No"

"Uh, si claro" santana lo empujo levemente, haciendo que este se cayera del living, hecho bolita y todos los miraran curiosos, sintió demasiada vergüenza, salió corriendo hacia al jardín.

"Kurt?" lo llamo Blaine. Siguiéndolo.

"Oh… son tan lindos" dijo leah.

* * *

De pronto el teléfono de Jennifer sonó, ocasionando que la conversión entre las chicas se detuviera, Jennifer se levantó a contestar, dejando a ambas chicas .

"Jennifer soy yo, Amanda, quería decirte que pronto estaré ahí, solo termino de bañar al mugroso de Jeff que no se deja."

La chica se encuentra tratando de meter a su gatito a la tina pero este entierra sus garritas en la orilla evitando NO, al agua.

"Oh... Jeff" ríe bajito, escuchando también la risa de su amiga.

"Ok, No te preocupes aquí te espero.

"Espera... Jennifer, ¿Puedo invitar a una Amiga?"

"Claro, awww "

"Ok, ahí estaré pronto."

* * *

Mientras tanto Amanda hace lo imposible por meter a jeff pero este comienza a chillar, haciéndola preocuparse de verlo así, pero Nick quien había observado la escena todo el tiempo, se le ocurre algo, para que su novio no este así, decide meterse a la tina, aunque tampoco le guste el agua, pero lo hace para que su gatito vea que no están malo bañarse y así puedan ir a jugar con Blaine.

Amanda sonríe y ve como Jeff decide, meterse a dar un baño, mira a Nick con una gran sonrisa.

"¿Qué haría sin ti?". Dice con una hermosa sonrisa acariciándolo levemente, antes de comenzar a pasar el champó.

* * *

"¿Estás Enojado?"

Kurt no le responde y solo observa, el cielo con atención.

"¿Kurt?"

Blaine frunce el ceño, acercándose a él, para poder hacer que lo mirara pero kurt en cambio le da espalda.

"Déjame solo" esto hace que Blaine explote.

"NO!"

"¿Qué?"

"Kurt, vamos adentro ya, estoy cansado de tus groserías, eres un gato muy grosero y ya no me gustas"

Esto hizo que kurt comenzara a enojarse volteando.

"¿En serio?" ronroneo kurt moviendo su colita sensualmente por el cuerpecito de Blaine, ocasionando un grave efecto en Blaine.

Blaine se aguantó las ganas de seguirle el juego.

Kurt se acarició contra él, tiernamente para después lamerlo, y morderlo a ratos, cosa que la gatito Blaine le estaba comenzando a perder su cabecita. Pero ¡Pum!

Rachel corrió hacia ellos con Finn, esto hizo que kurt se esponjara y rasguñara a Blaine quien chillo y le devolvió el rasguño, haciéndolo llorar, jamás a kurt lo habían rasguñado y no podía creer que Blaine lo hiciera, comenzó a maullar, horriblemente que Blaine se arrepintió pero además kurt se lo merecía por grosero y ser un seductor de gatitos.

_**Nota:**_ Ya saben los errores que vean son míos y recibo amenazas Ok No haha, espero que este Cap., no haya sido corto, si es así, me dicen para hacerlos más largos, Otra cosa, quería comentarles que he decido hacer un One-Shot donde sea (Puppy!Blaine y Kitty!Kurt) muchos se quedaron con ganas de leer a Blaine de perrito, entonces pues pienso hacer este One-Shot ya que vi una imagen en Tumblr, Donde se puede ver a Blaine en una cajita y trata de salir de ella para alcanzar a kurt que está en los brazos de una humana , le llora, es muy bonita esa imagen y de verdad me encanto y más que en la cajita hay una pequeña hoja que dice adopción, entonces me dicen si les gustaría leerlo para que yo, lo publique en esta semana que viene, y lo puedan leer, bueno les doy las gracias por leer y que les está gustando el fic, como a mí en escribirlo. Un beso a todos.

Nos leemos el Domingo sin falta!

"_Al 70% de los lectores que les gusta la historia no comentan. A un 17% no le gustan los detalles de edición o simplemente no están desacuerdo con la historia, esperamos que tú seas de ese 13% que si comenta porque eso es lo que nos impulsa a escribir" –Autor Desconocido O.O_


	9. Chapter 9

Cap. 9

Gracias por leer!

Kurt miraba con atención a Blaine esperando, una caricia suya pero nada, lo único que veía era como seguía jugando con Rachel y finn, bufo en respuesta. Mirando a las chicas que seguían conversando con Jennifer, amistosamente, rodo los ojos mientras se acercaba a ellas.

"Jennifer, ¿Cómo es que tienes a kurt y a Finn contigo" pregunto lea curiosa, mientras le daba un pequeño sorbo a su bebida.

"Bueno…-Jennifer cargo a kurt, acurrucándolo entre sus brazos- Su dueña Carole…" Jennifer, les contaba a las chicas como fue que conoció al gatito kurt, este mientras la escuchaba no pudo evitar sentirse triste al escuchar el nombre de carole y el de burt., extrañaba su hogar y a sus amos más que nada.

"¿Kurt es tu gatito?" Rachel quien había escuchado la conversación con sus largas orejas, le pregunto a blaine curiosa.

"No, ya no es mi gatito" dijo Blaine, pero solo lo dijo para que kurt, escuchara y si efectivamente kurt había escuchado y chillo. Brincando de los brazos de Jennifer, hacia a la alfombra.

Quinn, sonrió tiernamente acercándose a Dianna para que esta la acariciara y jugara un poco, santana vio la escena y frunció el ceño, solo esperaba que Brittany. Llegará en cualquier momento para poder jugar, aunque sabía que vendría con el pulgoso de Sam, odiaba demasiado a Sam ya que el si podía estar todo el tiempo con Brittany y ella no. Pero no podía negar que brittany era su mejor amiga y para siempre a un así Sam estuviera con ella.

De pronto se escuchó el timbre., Maulló en respuesta y corrió rápidamente hacia a la puerta, esperando que su Ama abriera.

"Ya voy santana, nena ya voy" decía Jennifer con una pequeña sonrisa mientras abría, dejando ver a Amanda con Niff que estaban en sus brazos, puedo ver a una hermosa Chica detrás de ella que cargaba un precioso gato Anaranjado con manchitas Negras, nunca había visto un gato como ese, era demasiado hermoso.

"Adelante pasen"

Una vez que entraron cerró la puerta dirigiéndolas a la sala, presentándolas con Lea y Dianna.

"¡Awwww, están hermosos sus gatitos!" dijo una sonriente lea, observando a los gatitos que la miraban seriamente. Dianna adoraba eso de su novia como era tan linda a la hora de hablar de una manera tan asombrada al ver algo que llegaba a emocionarla.

* * *

Amanda estaba un poco confundida al ver como Jeff comenzaba a ponerse a la defensiva con tan solo ver a la Cocker, y al labrador, no entendía por qué estaba así, si ellos convivían mucho con pía que tenía a su perrita. Era un poco raro, nick como siempre tan encantador, él tenía que ser un ejemplo para sus hermoso gatito decidió bajarse de los brazos de Amanda para acercarse a los perritos y así Jeff cediera cuenta que no mordían, y si se acercó y Jeff vio a nick como Blaine guiaba a jugar con ellos.

Sonrió bajándose de los brazos de su Ama, para jugar con ellos, mientras tanto, Jennifer observaba al otro gatito, mirarlos curiosos.

"¿No quieres jugar?" el gatito chillo en respuesta, Algo que a Sebastián no le gustaba era estar rodeado de demasiados gatos en una misma habitación, odiaba eso y su dueña lo sabía y no entendía, porque lo había traído.

Sebastián era un precioso gato, de Angora Turco, de tamaño mediano, cuerpo largo, fino y musculoso, la cabeza es pequeña y triangular, hocico y mentón ligeramente redondeados, orejas grandes, altas, puntiagudas, tiesa y con mechones de pelo. Sus ojos son grandes, almendrados y ligeramente oblicuos. Su cuello es largo y fino. Sus patas son Finas, los pies son pequeños, ovalados y redondos, con mechones de pelo entre los dedos. Su cola es larga y tiene el aspecto de una pluma. Su pelo es sedoso y fino, es más largo en el collar, vientre y parte posterior de los muslos. Sebastián es muy inteligente, curioso, agile, juguetón y mimoso. (Rara vez). Es bastante maullador, pero sus maullidos son suaves; muy devotos de sus dueños, suelen seguirlos por toda la casa. A Sebastián le gusta contemplar todo desde lugares inaccesibles y en posiciones elevadas. Se les puede enseñar a acatar órdenes (traer un juguete que se les ha arrojado).

Una cosa es Muy celoso cuando se trata de tener a su parejita. Pero ese momento no ha llegado. Al menos no ha visto a un hermoso gatito bipolar por ahí. ;).

De pronto algo hace que Sebastián cambie de opinión al ver a ese hermoso gatito que sale corriendo de algún lugar para subirse al living, recostarse y lamerse a ratos, maúlle en respuesta para que su dueña lo baje, esta sonríe.

"Creo que ha decidido jugar" Jennifer asiente pero su sonrisa se borra cuando ve al gatito acercarse a kurt. Cosa que no le gusto para nada al ver como kurt coquetamente le pasaba su colita sensualmente. Ella no quería ver a un Blaine celoso, porque Blaine celoso era un desconocido ya que solía celar a sus hermanitas. Y no quería problemas.

Solo asintió de forma amable, tomando asiento junto con las demás chicas.

* * *

"¿Por qué vinieron los gatunos?" pregunto Blaine curioso mientras se sentaba en su colita.

"Thad y trent, tenían un compromiso con sus novias" susurro bajito Jeff para que nadie lo escuchara pero Nick si lo escucho. Solo rio divertido. Blaine miro a Nick curioso.

"Pasa algo?"

"¿Por qué, no sacas a kurt?"

"No"

"¿Por qué?"

Blaine ni siquiera tenía ganas de hablar de kurt, estaba muy molesto con él, además de sus cambios de humor lo hacían, preocuparse no era raro, en estos días a veces jugaban o en incluso se dormían juntos abrazados, a veces él podía bañar a kurt y mimarlo pero kurt se aprovechaba de eso, era demasiado gruñón y lo rasguñaba cuando no estaba de humor para jugar o para estar cercas de él, por un momento quisiera escuchar a kurt decirle que lo quería como él le decía pero kurt siempre se escudaba diciendo "Tengo sueño". Y él no le gustaba eso de kurt. Pero no a quien engañaba no podía estar siempre enojado con él, pero tenía que estarlo por una vez, su plan era que cuando todos se fueran y solo quedaran él y kurt solitos, podían hablar.

"Kurt es muy grosero y me molesta" dijo seriamente.

"Él es muy lindo, me cae bien" dijo Jeff con una sonrisa.

"Si... pero Blaine tiene razón es muy grosero" dijo Nick ya que no le gustaba ver a su amigo triste.

* * *

"¿Extrañas a carole?" dijo Rachel curiosa mientras miraba finn morder la pelota con la que jugaban.

"No mucho"

"¿Por qué?"

"Me gusta estar aquí, Jennifer es muy linda conmigo y mi hermanito kurt"

"¿Carole, no lo era con ustedes?"

"Si lo era es… solo que... me siento feliz aquí, además jamás te hubiera conocido" Rachel se sonrojo al ver a finn sonreírle.

Finn sabía que si jamás hubiera conocido a Rachel, gracias a Jennifer que se había preocupado en conseguirle amigos, Carole a veces no podía sacarlos ya que su madre (Así le decía) trabajaba y burt estaba todo el día en taller y a veces él podía jugar a pasarle las herramientas a burt o a veces podía jugar en el jardín a asustar a las mariposas que posaban en las flores pero siempre estaba encerrado y aquí por primera vez se sentía libre.

* * *

Kurt estaba demasiado coqueto con Sebastián, algo que realmente comenzaba a molestar a santana al ver a su "¿Otro Hermanito?" estar así con ese estúpido gato. Tenía que decirle a Blaine lo que estaba sucediendo, brinco con fuerza para después ir corriendo y ver a Blaine hablando con niff, gruño un poco antes de lanzarse a este de modo que quedara encima e el, y no pudiera tacarla.

"¡Santana que te pasa!" dijo molesto.

"¡Hey!, tu preciso gatito bla bla bla está de coqueto con este gato horrible en la sala, yo solo digo" santana le guiño su ojito antes de bajarse de él.

Blaine se quedó pensativo por un momento, miro a sus amigos que lo miraban curiosos tratando de averiguar qué fue lo que le dijo santana.

Solo miraron como Blaine se metía de nuevo a la casa, lo siguieron curiosos.

Blaine observo la escena dolorosamente ver a Sebastián el odioso primo de Jeff, estaba con ¡SU GATITO! rodo los ojos aburridamente dándose la vuelta pero fue detenido por Nick.

"¿Blaine no piensas hacer nada?"

"No!"

"Es tu gatito?"

"Si, pero kurt prefiere estar con él, que conmigo"

"Tú eres su gato" Nick trataba de decirle a Blaine que kurt era suyo que fuera a defender lo que era de él, pero Blaine estaba comenzando a perder la cabeza al grado de querer lanzarse a Sebastián y morderlo para que se alejara de ¡SU GATO!.

Miro de nuevo a kurt que seguía jugando con Sebastián con una bola de estambre, vio como kurt lo miraba directamente a los ojos, y le guiñaba un ojo, ¿Acaso se estaba burlando?. Cuando Jennifer vio a blaine acercarse a kurt y ese gatito supo que no era bueno. Sabía que blaine era celosito, sonrió al ver a niff estar cercas de Blaine como siempre y amaba eso de ellos que jamás dejaban a su gatito solo.

"¿Blaine!" Dijo cuándo lo vio soltar el rasguño.

**Nota: Seee, que dije que iba actualizar el domingo, de verdad lo siento pero es que tuve un compromiso, sorry, quería decirles que aunque yo haya decidido incluir a Achele, HeYa, no puedo siempre poner una interacción. (Entre ellas) aunque yo tratare, solo digo porque tengo que darle también participación a los demás gatitos o perritos, así que bueno eso es lo tenía que decirles, por favor quiero saber cómo es que les parece la historia?. También les digo que ya publique el One-Shot de **(Puppy!Blaine y Kitty!Kurt), **los invito a leerlo, a ver qué les parece de mi intento de hacer un One-Shot Así. Y bueno pido disculpas por los errores ortográficos y la repetición de palabras (Creo). Okis, Nos leemos (No sé qué día, pero tratare de actualizar el día ¿Viernes?).**

"_Al 70% de los lectores que les gusta la historia no comentan. A un 17% no le gustan los detalles de edición o simplemente no están desacuerdo con la historia, esperamos que tú seas de ese 13% que si comenta porque eso es lo que nos impulsa a escribir" –Autor Desconocido O.O_


	10. Chapter 10

**Cap. 10**

**Espero que les guste lo que sigue…**

**Gracias por leer!**

Jennifer estaba tan molesta con Blaine, ni siquiera podía mirarlo sin sentirse enojada. ¿Cómo era posible, que peleara con el gatito de esa chica?

Estaba consiente que su gato era muy celoso pero…, no era para tanto, había lastimando al pobre gatito.

Sebastián era un gatito muy lindo pero sabía que él se lo había buscado, y sí que entendía a Blaine, no era bonito ver a kurt jugar con él, y menos ver que estaban muy cariñosos.

Eso era algo que entendía a la perfección, ¿Pero en serio dejarla en ridículo? y luego de rasguñarse horrible, había tirado cuadros, pensaba que era muy curioso que estos gatitos pelearan y parecía que tuvieran un poder extra normal, eso de poder romper los cuadros y tirar varias cosas como, lámparas, rasgas las cortinas, luego saltar encima de Finn como de rachel, para después enredarse ellos mismo con el estambre definitivamente tenían un poder. Y encima que Quinn y Santana pareciera como si Blaine le hubiera pedido ayuda para poder acabar con Sebastián, no definitivamente este no era su día.

Y

Luego miro a kurt quien estaba recostado en su cama, mirándola seriamente, cosa que le pareció un poco graciosa, Blaine estaba tan arrepentido pues sus maullidos los decían todo y kurt, no lo estaba.

El solo la miraba y parecía que se burlaba de ella, con tan solo mirarla de esa manera divertida se lo decía todo.

Estaba un poco apenada al ver como sus "Amigas" que ya consideraba unas, se habían retirado furiosas y como no estarlo con el relajo que paso. Las únicas que se encontraban en la sala eran Dianna y Lea que trataban de calmar a la pobrecita de rachel que se había asustado y, finn que trataba de hacer que se le olvidara pues total finn ya estaba ha acostumbrado a los arañazos que recibía de kurt.

Miro la hora un poco esperanzada que Naya como Heather no llegaran, le daba pena que vieran su departamento todo destruido.

Jennifer solo paso una de sus manos por su rostro en forma de preocupación antes de salir de su habitación dando un portazo, dejando a ambos gatitos solos.

"¿Por qué estabas con ese gatito?"

* * *

Jennifer con la ayuda de Lea y dianna recogieron su pequeño departamento, Jennifer sentía un poco de pena que las chicas se ofrecieran ayudarle, pues eran sus invitadas, pero las chicas se ofrecieron además de que ellas querían que ayudarle.

Finn como Rachel, corrían por todo el departamento recogiendo con su hocico alguna partes de los recuadros para meterlos en las bolsas negras.

Santana como Quinn solo observaban divertidas viéndolos recoger y eso fue hasta que Jennifer, les señalo enredar en el estambre, solo rodaron lo ojos y lo hicieron, pues ellas sabían cómo desenredarlo como volver a enredarlo.

Después de unas horas sonó el timbre, Jennifer miro la hora y sabían que eran ellas, solo pudo sonreír un poco antes de abrir.

"¡Jennifer!" Dijeron ambas chicas con una hermosa sonrisa, brittany corrió al departamento mientras Sam, se bajaba de los brazos de Naya. Para seguir a Brittany.

"Estoy feliz de que hayan podido venir"

"Y nosotras lo estamos"

* * *

"Brittany!" santana corrió hacia a la perrita acariciándose contra ella, de una manera muy dulce mientras Brittany la imitaba.

Sam por su parte ignoro a los dos perros, que lo miraban curiosos, el solo trataba de buscar a Blaine, tenía muchas ganas de verlo, tenía tiempo que no se veían ya que su dueñas tenían que viajar mucho a sus representaciones y él tenía que viajar con ellas, o a veces cuando Brittany , tenía que concursar, él se aburría mucho casi no tenía amigos bueno solo Puck pero no era lo mismo ya que Puck era un perro un pit bull y a veces no se sentía seguro cuando jugaba con el sin sentir miedo de que lo mordiera.

Sam, se metió debajo del living para ver si no estaba por ahí, pero nada, busco por el jardín y menos, entonces ¿Dónde estaba?, de pronto vio a Quinn que estaba escondida entre una puerta blanca y al parecer estaba viendo algo, rápidamente corrió hacia ella, pudo ver a Blaine sonrió, vio que hablaba con un gatito muy lindo, e iba a entrar pero vio la patita de Quinn taparle el paso.

"No, puedes pasar"

"¿Por qué?"

Solo la vio negar, gruño bajito mientras se sentaba en su colita lamiéndose un poco su patita. A esperar a Blaine para jugar.

"Es mejor que no vallamos y los dejemos en paz" Quinn, le dijo para arrastrarlo a regañadientes y dejaran solo a su hermanito con kurt., arreglar su problemas gatunos.

* * *

"¿Cómo fue que ganaste?" santana estaba tan emocionada de ver la hermosa medalla que traía alrededor de su cuello, sonrió al poder tocarla.

"Sabes… Sam me enseño a subir a los árboles, la entrenadora Sue silvester que da las medallas estaba muy feliz, cuando me vio subir muy alto"

"¿En serio?" dijo asombrada rachel sacudiéndose un poco sus enormes orejas que sin querer finn estaba aplastando.

"Perdón rachel" se disculpó finn que estaba tan quieto era la primera vez que lo estaba, pero realmente la historia de Brittany era muy interesante.

De pronto Finn se imaginó jugando junto a burt, Basquetbol, anotando varios balones y que recibiera muchas medallas como las que tenía Brittany, sería interesante poder participar.

Sam, observo a Quinn que tenía su mirada Triste y el sabia, cuál era el motivo, ya que Jennifer había llevado a Quinn a participar a un exposición, donde Brittany siempre participaba y obvio ganaba, era un lugar donde podían ir tanto gatos como perros a enseñar sus habilidades especiales y las de quinn eran poder bailar con su tutu , pero un día, de lo nerviosa que estaba la gatita resbalo ocasionado que las gatitas estaba a su alrededor cayeran junto a ella y quedaran descalificadas, Jennifer se sintió mal por su gatita pero no podía hacer nada, La entrenadora Sue silvester Fue clara, diciendo que esas eran las reglas una vez que quedaban descalificados ya no podían participar.

Desde entonces Quinn, se deprimió mucho, ella quería ganar una medalla por un ves y ahora cuando veía la de Brittany no podía evitar sentirse triste.

Santana por su parte jamás quiso participar, ya que sabía que eso lastimaría mucho a Quinn y decidió no hacerlo. Por qué no quería verla triste, si odiaba a Quinn, pero era su hermana.

* * *

"Solo jugábamos..."

"No!"

Kurt vio a Blaine mirarlo muy enojado que lo hizo enfurecer nadie le gritaba, y por qué ¿Blaine le estaba gritando?."

Kurt ya no sabía que decir, solo estaba mirando muy de cercas a blaine, solo pudo acercarse un poco más a él, pero lo vio retroceder, cosa que le molesto mucho.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

"Otros días estamos bien, después no, a veces me rasguñas, tus cambios de humor son muy raros, yo trato de hacerte sentir bien aquí, dormimos juntos abrazaditos, te mimo mucho, porque te da miedo dormir solo, te baño yo mismo, porque no quieres que Jennifer lo haga, después finn trata de ayudarme y lo rasguñas, a veces te digo que te quiero y que eres mi gatito y tú no me dices lo mismo, solo te escucho quejarte, que te quieres ir y eso, cuando lo único que hacemos es que estés feliz aquí, Jennifer trata de ser buena contigo y tú solo eres un grosero y un seductor de gatitos.

Estabas de coqueto con Sebastián, **Mi Enemigo** y todavía me guiñas un ojo para yo viera y eso me molesto, quien hace eso a su gatito. Mis amigos tuvieron que irse por ¡TU CULPA!. Estábamos jugando muy bien en el jardín pero si santana no me dice que estabas con Sebastián yo estaría de bobo jugando con ellos.

Pero lo que yo he querido saber desde que estuvimos juntitos, es… ¿Qué somos kurt?"

"Wowo" pensó kurt asombrado por lo que Blaine acababa de decirle, ya que todo eso era verdad, había sido muy grosero y se había comportado horrible tanto con Jennifer como con blaine.

"Blaine yo…" no sabía que decir estaba muy arrepentido, Carole le había enseñado hacer educado y todo eso se había ido, cuando ella lo abandono.

Pero no podía seguir así, tenía que cambia su forma de ser por… blaine.

El gatito al no ir a kurt hablar solo pudo bajar sus orejitas, en forma de tristeza solo pudo darse la vuelta para irse pero la vocecita de kurt lo hizo detenerse con rapidez cuando la escucho.

"Te amo"

Pido disculpas por algunos errores que puedan llegar a leer, sorry.

**El sig. Cap. Sabremos si kurt espera o no gatitos u_u**

**Antes de irme respondiendo a algunas preguntas:**

**Candy Criss: No te preocupes Sebastián hará de las suyas, me suena un poco de Kurtbastian Ok No n.n**

**Melisa360: Si saldrá Puck para que pueda jugar con Finn, como tú me diste la idea será un Pit Bull, de hecho creo que si leíste que ya lo mencione *-***

**Bonamore: En el Sig., se sabrá si está o no, esperando gatitos O.O**

**Monsetziita: si el primo odioso de Jeff, creo que a un será más odioso U_U, y kurt sí que es un gato bipolar haha yo también amo a Santana Ok No ahaha. **

**Ya no prometo nada porque no puedo actualizar el día que digo, así que bueno tratare de actualizar lo antes posible.**

"_Al 70% de los lectores que les gusta la historia no comentan. A un 17% no le gustan los detalles de edición o simplemente no están desacuerdo con la historia, esperamos que tú seas de ese 13% que si comenta porque eso es lo que nos impulsa a escribir" –Autor Desconocido O.O_


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola!**

**Antes que nada pido disculpas por lo sucedido de dejar una nota diciendo que borraría todos mis fics, siento eso, de verdad fue un arranque de coraje, por aquellos cometarios, pero bueno, les prometo que ya no volverá a suceder eso, y muchas Gracias por su apoyo de verdad ustedes son geniales, y aprecio mucho eso y bueno nuevamente Gracias por sus linda palabras.**

**Advertencia:** Este Capítulo contiene Lemon Gatuno (Yo solo digo).

Gracias por leer!

Habían pasado dos hermosas semanas y eran hermosas, porque kurt y Blaine habían arreglado sus indiferencias, el gatito kurt le había pedido perdón a su gatito Blaine diciéndole lo mucho que lo quería y le agradecía por cuidar de él, a Blaine no le tuvo que decir dos veces ya que este se le abalanzo a lamerlo por todos lados, diciéndole que él lo quería demasiado y que siempre iba a estar ahí con él, para jugar siempre.

Durante esas semanas Jennifer había recibido una llamada de Carole preguntando por kurt y finn ya que los extrañaba demasiado y tenía ganas de escucharlos, Jennifer gustosa se acercó a ellos, kurt maullaba muy lindo como si le estuviera explicando a su Ama todo lo que había estado pasando en su ausencia, mientras finn ladraba ya que kurt no lo dejaba hablar con carole, esta escena le pareció demasiada graciosa a Jennifer ver como ambos animalitos le hablaran a carole, mientras esta se encontraba pegada en el teléfono escuchando a su animalitos.

Carole estaba demasiada avergonzada con Jennifer, le había dicho que se sentía así, por que le había dejado a kurt y Finn como si nada, sin si quiera explicarle, esto a Jennifer le pareció normal, le dijo que no se preocupara, que ella cuidaba de kurt y finn que se tomara el tiempo necesario que ella no tenía ningún problema en cuidar a Sus animalitos.

"Jennifer, era demasiado gentil" la voz de Carole la hizo sonreír.

Dianna como lea, trataban de convencer a Jennifer que les prestara a Finn un par de días para que pudiera jugar con su perrita Rachel, al principio Jennifer dudo ya que no estaba segura si deja ir o no a finn, pero al ver la mirada triste de Finn decidió aceptar siempre y cuando lo trajeran a salvo esto hizo reír a las chicas que asintieron.

También al parecer sus gatitas decidieron abandonarla pues Naya y Heather decidieron llevárselas para que convivieran más con sus animalitos, la chica no le quedó otra cosa que sentir, tenía que ser consiente que sus gatitas estaban feliz de jugar con Brittany y Sam.

Y

Ahora estaba solo con kurt y Blaine.

Vio que la miraban seriamente moviendo su colita alegremente.

La chica acaricio suavemente el vientre de kurt, rápidamente se puso curiosa al ver que…, tenía su vientre un poco hinchado, pudo notar su pezones hinchaditos y un poco rosados, sonrió escuchando sus ronroneos.

Kurt estaba esperando gatitos de Blaine.

* * *

Jennifer estaba casi segura, además kurt había estado muy cariñoso estas semanas todo el tiempo querían que lo estuvieran agarrando, sus ronroneos eran más claritos y más dulce, era raro ya que conociendo lo quisquilloso que era kurt, por eso no podía creerlo, kurt se frotaba varias veces sobre Blaine queriendo sentir su dulce y cálido aroma, Blaine por supuesto estaba más que feliz, de que kurt fuera cariñoso, en las noche el gatito kurt no paraba de lamer a Blaine mientras este dormía. A veces lo despertaba cono sus Preciosos ronroneos, y ya saben que su cedía cuando kurt maullaba bajito enterrando su pequeñísimas garritas.

Los gatitos a veces se demostraban su hermoso amor y que manera de hacerlo, en la cocina, en el jardín, el sótano, en la jaulita (Apretaditos), a veces kurt se escondía de Blaine debajo del living y este terminaba encontrándolo, no podía dejarlo todo calientito y después que kurt se negara, ¡No!, Blaine lo terminaba convenciendo y ¡Pum!, terminaban haciendo el Amor Gatuno.

* * *

Jennifer hubiera querido poder revisar a kurt ella misma, pero tenía la sensación de que su Amiga, Jenna era mejor veterinaria que ella, claro Jennifer jamás dudaba de ella, pero Jenna era mil veces mejor, y sabía cómo cuidar de ellos mejor que nadie.

La vio salir de su oficina mientras se quitaba sus guantes de latex, y al mismo tiempo le hacia una señal que la siguiera, asintió rápidamente cargando a Blaine que no dejaba de jugar con uno de los botones de su bata.

Entraron a lo que se suponía que era la cafetería, tomaron asiento y solo pudo ver a Jenna, prepara su taza de café con una mueca en su rostro la cual la hizo preocuparse.

"¿Pasa algo?"

"Jennifer…" para Jenna era un poco curioso lo que estaba a punto de decirle.

Jennifer realmente estaba demasiado preocupada, Blaine solo pudo quedarse quieto a escuchar a Jenna.

"¡TU GATITO ESTA EMBARAZADO!" grito emocionada.

Una hermosa sonrisa se formó en los labios de Jennfer, quien solo se tapó la boca emocionada, Blaine movió su colita alegremente.

"Oíste Blaine vas hacer papa" jenna acaricio las orejitas del gatito Blaine dulcemente ganándose un hermoso maullido y ronroneo.

"Miauuuuuuuuuu!"

* * *

Más tarde en el departamento Blaine se estaba comportando de un manera tan preciosa con su gatito kurt, lamiándole con demasiada ternura el pequeño vientre de kurt, donde Blaine sabía que estarían sus gatitos como le había dicho Jenna, mientras el gatito de angora solo miraba a blaine cariñosamente, kurt lamia sus huellitas rosadas tranquilamente, cuando de pronto abrió los ojos rápidamente, sintiendo como Blaine se acomodaba entre sus piernitas, que negó deteniéndolo con su cola.

"No!"

"¿Por qué?"

"No tengo ganas" dejo claro dándose la vuelta para darle la espalda a Blaine quien gruño.

"¡Miauu!" Blaine se froto despacito en el trasero de kurt, que no lo hizo caso y seguía lamiéndose su otra huellita.

A Blaine no le importo, se subió encima de él, empezó a morderlo despacito, repartía pequeñas mordías, alrededor del cuerpecito de kurt de forma amorosamente.

Kurt estaba comenzando a sentir mucho calor, Blaine lo estaba acariciando con infinita delicadeza, y lo lamia a ratos.

"Mmm… blaine…."

Blaine estaba tan concentrado en acariciarlo que no hacia acaso a kurt. Pero el gatito kurt quería tocarlo también necesitaba lamerlo y morderlo.

Así que kurt le dio la vuelta quedando arriba de Blaine antes de darle un besito en su boquita e ir mordiendo su pechito y al mismo tiempo lo lamia también, la pequeña erección de Blaine comenzaba a notarse (Mostrando sus agujas). El gatito ya comenzaba a sentir ganas de estar dentro de su gatito al sentir las caricias de kurt, y kurt era el único gatito que lo ponía así.

Kurt llego hasta la pequeñísima erección de su gatito antes de lamerlo como si bebiera su lechita que Jennifer le daba todas la noches antes de dormir, el gatito blaine estaba perdiendo su cabecita antes la boquita de kurt.

El gatito de angora no dejaba de lamer y chupar el miembro de su gatito que solo gruñía bajito, soltando quejiditos muy suaves.

Blaine no aguanto más y le detuvo, esto enfurecer a kurt que no le había gustado que lo detuviera estaba demasiado concentrado en lamer y Blaine lo detuvo.

Kurt solo sentía su pequeño trasero hecho agua, Blaine se dio cuenta y sonrió, recostándolo con cuidado encima de uno de los cojines del living, kurt ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer enterró como siempre sus garritas en el cojín para evitar no rasguñar a blaine mientras este se empujaba en su traserito despacio para evitar no lastimarle.

Durante el resto de la noche se escuchaban lloriqueos, rasguños, ronroneos, gruñidos todo lo que tuviera que ver con sexo salvaje gatuno.

Jennifer ni en cuenta estaba demasiada cansada como para poder despertarse por los gruñidos de los gatitos.

Cuando los gatitos llegaron a su pequeñísimo orgasmo, gritaron juntos con un hermoso.

"Ti amiauuu (Te Amo)"

**Nota: ¿Que les pareció El Cap.?, díganme creen que me pase con el Lemon?, bueno ustedes me dicen y cualquier duda me dicen y yo respondo en el otro Cap.** **Y pido disculpas por los errores que puedan llegar a tener y la repetición de palabras (¡Creo!). Okis, Nos leemos. =)**

* * *

¡Espero Sus Review!

* * *

"_Al 70% de los lectores que les gusta la historia no comentan. A un 17% no le gustan los detalles de edición o simplemente no están desacuerdo con la historia, esperamos que tú seas de ese 13% que si comenta porque eso es lo que nos impulsa a escribir" –Autor Desconocido O.O_


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola!**

**Quiero pedir disculpas por tardar en actualizar. Pero es que tenía un bloqueo e incluso trataba de escribir pero… nada. Era demasiado aburrido mirar la hoja de Word y ni siquiera saber que escribir...**

** Mejor me desesperaba y me dormía. (Qué manera de quitarme el bloqueo).**

**Espero poder actualizar más seguido ya no prometo nada porque sé que no podre cumplirlo. Y también pido disculpas si el cap. No es largo como esperaban u.u**

Gracias por leer!

"No quiero jugar…"

El pequeño tono de voz del gatito kurt tan serio, hizo que el gatito Blaine gruñera y le diera la espalda, el gatito de angora rodo los ojos aburridamente mientras se recostaba en la alfombra.

"Hola chicos" ambos gatitos miraron a Rachel rápidamente que se sacudía su cuerpecito levemente que se pusieron curiosos de que rachel estuviera tan temprano en SU casa.

Kurt miro a Blaine tratando de averiguar que hacia la cocker en casa, pero el gatito Blaine además de que tampoco sabía, ni siquiera le hizo caso. Todavía estaba molesto.

"¿Dónde está mi hermano, rachel?" pregunto.

Kurt se levantó para poder buscar a finn, pero al ver la sonrisa de rachel, supo que no le agradaba para nada la cocker.

"Está dormido en nuestra casita"

"_Nuestra" pensó kurt._

Blaine al darse cuenta de cómo los ojos de su gato se abrían como platos, negó rápidamente deteniéndolo antes de que rasguñara a Rachel.

"Kurt…" susurró bajito antes de lamerle su mejillita para calmarlo.

"Blaine…Dame permiso."

Rachel cedió cuenta de las intenciones de kurt hacia a ella, que rápidamente corrió a su casita con finn para evitar que kurt la rasguñara y ella lo mordiera.

"¿Kurt estas bien?"

Kurt lo empujo levemente para después caminar a la habitación de Jennifer seguido por Blaine para despertar a Jennifer ya que tenía ganas de tomar su lechita y no quería arriesgarse como la otra vez que brinco para poder servir en su tazón y derramo la leche por todos lados.

Se detuvo en la enorme puerta blanca junto a Blaine, comenzó a dar golpecitos en ella con sus pequeñas patitas y maullando para que la chica lo escuchara.

"¿Por qué querías rasguñar a Rachel?"

Kurt no le hizo caso.

Blaine no supo cómo, pero ya estaba arriba de kurt sin darle tiempo a que este reaccionara o quisiera rasguñarlo.

"Blaine… "

"Contéstame. ¿Por qué querías rasguñar a rachel?"

"No lo la quiero cercas de mi hermano"

"_Kurt estaba celoso de rachel" pensó Blaine enojado._

"Kurt no crees que finn y rachel son el uno para el otro como lo somos tu y yo"

Kurt se quedó pensativo por un momento, su gatito Blaine tenía razón, pero es que no podía evitar disimular que rachel no le agradaba como familia y mucho menos verla con su hermano finn.

"No."

"Kurt…?"

"¿Qué?"

"Te amo" kurt sonrió tiernamente comenzando a ronronear cuando sintió como Blaine comenzaba a lamerlo apasionadamente frotándose en él. Se sonrojo.

"Acaso no tienen su casita ya. (¿?) " La inconfundible voz de santana los hizo separase con rapidez.

"¡Santana!" Maulló Blaine furioso que ya había comenzado a querer intimar con kurt y su hermana los había interrumpido.

"Santana tiene razón" dijo quinn con una sonrisa cuando vio a kurt mirar a la puerta sin siquiera prestarles atención.

"Jennifer no esta"

Kurt la miro rápidamente.

"¿A dónde fue?"

"Esta en el veterinario obvio" dijo Santana moviendo su patita en forma de obvio.

Kurt frunció el ceño.

"¿Qué hace rachel aquí?" dijo kurt que Blaine solo rodo los ojos.

"¿Rachel?" pregunto santana confundida, ya que no se había dado cuenta cuando había llegado rachel.

"llego esta mañana con lea, que al parecer iba con Jennifer al veterinario."

"Espera… Jennifer iba a revisar a lea?" dijo Santana divertida al escuchar como quinn no supo explicarse.

Kurt ya no quería escucharlas decidió irse a su casita para ir a dormir y esperar a Jennifer, Blaine lo siguió con una sonrisa que kurt noto y negó.

"Hoy no"

* * *

Más tarde Jennifer llego a casa y como siempre fue bien recibida por finn y sus gatitas y ahora también por rachel, excepto por kurt que dormía tranquilamente a lado de Blaine.

La chica lo primero que hizo fue alimentar a los animalitos para después dejar sus cosas en su habitación e ir y darle un vistazo a kurt como a Blaine. Los vio dormir tranquilamente en su camita acurrucados que sonrió dulcemente.

Estaba segura que Blaine se pondría mal cuando kurt tuviera que irse con carole, pues sabía que hoy sería la última noche de kurt aquí.

La llamada de carole diciéndole que llegaría mañana y que tenía muchas ganas de ver a kurt y a finn , a Jennifer a la vez la puso feliz y triste.

Feliz porque kurt y finn verían a Carole de nuevo y triste porque finn y kurt regresarían a su hogar.

No estaba segura como actuar sin ponerse triste.

"Miauuuu" los chillidos de Blaine la sacaron de sus pensamientos que solo trato de sonreír para no preocupar a su gatito.

"Blaine precioso" dijo acariciándolo levemente escuchando su lindo ronroneo que tanto amaba cuando lo veía feliz.

Jennifer lo cargo acurrucándola a ella para llevarlo a comer.

* * *

"Finn, ¿Qué son tú y rachel? Y ¿Qué hace aquí?"

"Woow, rachel y yo somos novios y ella solo se quedó adormir ayer, eso es todo." Dijo finn que miraba la televisión y casi no le prestaba atención a kurt

Esto hizo enojar al gatito de angora que pulso el botón rojo del control y apago la televisión.

"¡Hey!"

"¿Qué?"

"Nada…" dijo el Labrador al ver a su hermanito enojado.

* * *

Llego la hora de dormir, kurt se acomodó en su camita al igual que Blaine que no tenía nada de sueño pero kurt lo había obligado a dormir con el por qué no quería dormir solo ya que tenía miedo, cuando el gatito Blaine le había prometido a Jeff visitarlo y ahora no podía dormir porque su hermoso gatito tenía miedo. ¬¬

Cada noche Blaine salía a buscar a sus amigos para divertirse un rato, kurt lo sabía y después se metía dormir con su gatito, pero… ahora no podía porque kurt no estaba de humor.

Decidió sonreír disimuladamente así esperar para que kurt se durmiera y después salirse a buscar a Jeff y después ir en busca de los gatunos.

Paso una hora y kurt estaba totalmente dormido. Sonrió y con cuidado de no despertarlo se deslizó de su bracitos. Y con su boquita levanto la cobijita y lo tapo.

* * *

Al día siguiente Jennifer se levantó muy temprano para darse una ducha, e incluso también darle una ducha a los animalitos por que hoy vendría carole.

Camino a la casita de klaine, para ir a despertarlos pero no los encontró, cosa que se le hizo raro.

Decidió salir al jardín pero nada.

"¿Dónde estarán?"

* * *

"Espera… y si Jennifer no está buscando?" kurt dijo a un sintiendo las mordidas de Blaine sobre su pechito.

"Na"

Kurt sonrió.

* * *

**Nota: ¿Que les pareció el Cap.?, siento que no me quedo como esperaba u.u, pido disculpas por los errores que puedan llegar a tener y la repetición de palabras (¡Creo!). Okis, Nos leemos. =)**

* * *

¡Espero Sus Review!

* * *

"_Al 70% de los lectores que les gusta la historia no comentan. A un 17% no le gustan los detalles de edición o simplemente no están desacuerdo con la historia, esperamos que tú seas de ese 13% que si comenta porque eso es lo que nos impulsa a escribir" –Autor Desconocido O.O_


	13. Chapter 13

**Gabriela Cruz: **Un nuevo Cap. Aquí sabras mas o menos donde estará klaine. _Ojala te guste lo que sigue =)_

**GoodLuckBlackCat7: **Awwww, kgkjgkjhjkg, ahora sabrás, donde están los gatitos, Gracias por que te guste cada cap que leas!, y gracias por leer y comentar!, =)

**Darren´s Loveeer: **Amigaaaa, Gracias por tu Review!, en este Cap, sabras mas o menos por donde andan ese par de gatitos tan kghlghjgkgh, son tan adorables. :)

**Monsetziita: **Amo tus Review!, es en serio en la manera en cómo, te expresas de ellos tan lkgkmln sobre los gatitos, haces que muera de amor!, yo también quisiera tenerlos junto a mi :(, Gracias por leer y comentar! :)

**Melisa360: **Yo tambien voy a llorar cuando finn y kurt tengan que irse. ¿Podemos llorar juntas? Ok No kfdnkfjvjg, Gracias por leer y comentar! =)

**darrencito: **Yo también amo cuando Blaine le insiste a kurt tan kjkgjjghj, es tan adorable el gatito Blaine, y si es horrible estar bloqueado, ahora estoy de nuevo pero.. Ya se me pasara :(, yo también Te Kiero mucho darrencito :)

**bonamore: **Respondiendo a tu pregunta (?), Carole, no sabe que kurt espera gatitos, Jennifer cree que es mejor decirle en persona. Yo también lloro cuando carole se vaya a llevar a kurt :(

**Elbereth3: **Awww sisiis el gatito!Blaine es tan adorable, súper lindo, gatito!Kurt es un bipolar, jejeje, yo tampoco quiero que carole se lleve a kurt u.u

**Candy criss: **Amigaaaaaa, Ese gatito!kurt es muy celosito, es muy tierno jejeje, Ahora sabrás mas o menos donde esta klaine. Te puedo decir que tal vez no estén teniendo sexo Gatuno. :(

**Andreajusbie:** Muchas Gracias! Por tu Review, Jejeje, Creo que es muy obvio en Facebook que Klaine y CrissColfer, me vuelven loca ok ya! Hahah, Gracias también por porque te guste el fic, de verdad no sabes lo que significa para mí que te guste, y que les guste, además, siendo sincera también pensé que les parecía un poco aburrido el fic, cuando lo publique, jejeje pero… les gusto! Entonces me tienen así de kgkkh con cada Review, Los amo hahha ok ya!, de verdad Gracias por leer y comentar =) y yo quisiera jugar ese juego de Happy pets, que dices… amo a los animalitos. Jejje Espero que te guste lo que sigue… saludos y un abrazo, como un beso. Nos estamos leyendo!. :)

**GabrielaGlee: **Awww que bueno que te guste el fic, ¿Tienes una historia que se parece a kurt rasguñando? jejejje, me encantaría leerla, ok ya! Jeje, Muchas Gracias por tu Review!, me pediste un poco de Kurtbastian (?), tengo que ser honesta, que ya no tenía pensado incluir a Sebastián más…,pero… hice la excepción, habrá drama más adelante, y en el otro Cap. Tal vez… se sabrá que tiene el gatito!kurt, te puedo asegurar que gatito!Blaine se pondrá mal… u.u, espero que te guste lo que sigue… Gracias por leer y comentar! :)

Por favor… no me odien con este Cap. (Yo solo digo)

Y

Ahora.

**Gracias por leer!**

"Espera… y si Jennifer nos está buscando?" kurt dijo a un sintiendo las mordidas de Blaine sobre su pechito.

"Na"

Kurt sonrió.

Blaine no le quería decir a kurt sobre la llamada que Jennifer había recibido la otra noche, que carole regresaba para llevárselo. Sabía que a kurt le daría gusto ver a carole pero…a él no. Por qué no quería perder a kurt. A su Gatito. u.u.

Blaine dejo de morderlo para levantarse y mirar hacia a todos lados.

"¿A dónde vamos?"

El gatito kurt pregunto curioso.

El gatito Blaine le hizo una señal que lo siguiera.

* * *

¿Dónde están?

Jennifer estaba demasiada Histérica. Ya que no había visto a sus gatitos en todo el día. Busco por debajo del sofá, para saber si no estaban por ahí. haciendo cositas pero nada, busco por su habitación si de casualidad kurt estaba debajo de su cama acomodando algunos zapatos con sus patitas. Color por color o a Blaine que jugaba con la colita de kurt mientras este estaba entretenido.

En ninguna parte se encontraba sus gatitos y, eso la estaba preocupando demasiado.

Finn como rachel también ayudaban a buscar a Jennifer a los gatitos pero ellos eran un poquito tontos para buscarlos ya que no sabían en qué lugares jugaban. Y menos a que jugaban.

Quinn junto a Santana salieron a buscarlos con los gatunos pero ellos ni siquiera sabían de Blaine. Pues no lo había visto. ¿Entonces a donde había ido Blaine la noche anterior?.

Quinn estaba muy preocupada la igual que Jennifer, mientras que Santana no estaba muy preocupada que digamos, porque si sabía dónde estaban los gatitos sus hermanito Blaine le había dicho a donde llevaría a kurt. :o

¿Qué voy hacer?

"Carole, llegara en cualquier momento"

Jennifer paso una de sus manos por su rostro con preocupación estaba demasiada cansada de haberlos estado buscando y lo peor es que no sabía dónde podían ir…

Había llamado a sus amigas preguntando por Blaine, pero estas le dijeron que no lo habían visto jugando con los gatitos.

Jennifer camino a la casita de klaine, solo para ver su camita muy bien acomodada y sus peluchitos alrededor.

"Oh… mis gatitos"

* * *

"¿Qué hacemos aquí?"

Kurt miro lo que parecía ser una casita de madera de color rosita con figuras de gatitos, con sus huellitas blancas, cedió cuanta que estaba muy bien escondida. Como para que una humana la encontrara miro a Blaine curioso con una sonrisita.

"Tu sígueme…" le dijo Blaine dando brinquitos para llegar rápido pero kurt se detuvo.

"Ni siquiera me puse algo…" kurt dijo diciéndole que solo traía puesto su pijama de La rana Rene moradita (Que color tan raro), al igual que Blaine que traía puesta solo su pijamita de Harry Potter.

El gatito Blaine cedió cuenta que su gatito kurt. tenía razón.

"Vamos…" blaine se acercó a él dándole una leve caricia, para después lamerlo cercas de su boquita. En forma de un besito. Kurt sonrió empujándolo levemente quedando arriba de su precioso gatito.

"Mmm…"

Blaine sabía que significaba esos ronroneos tan sensuales que solo su hermoso gatito transmitía. Pero es que Blaine no quería hacer el amor gatuno. no todavía.

"Te amo" le dijo kurt cariñosamente frotándose contra él. Buscando algunas caricias de blaine pero este ni siquiera le hacía caso. Kurt gruño en respuesta bajándose de el con rapidez.

"¿Sigues enojado conmigo?"

"No, solo quiero que me acompañes a esa casita" kurt sonrió dándole un besito.

"Está bien…"

* * *

**Heather & Naya**

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunto Heather, al ver como Naya se levantaba con rapidez de la cama y comenzaba a vestirse.

"Jennifer, no encuentra a kurt y a Blaine" dijo Naya preocupada apagando la televisión rápidamente.

Sam como brittany , se miraron asustados, al escuchar que no encontraban a Blaine ni a kurt.

"No estarán en su jardín, jugando por ahí?" pregunto la rubia curiosa.

"Creo que ya los busco por todos lados y nada." Naya dijo preocupada.

"Voy contigo" Heather susurro agarrando sus llaves.

* * *

**Los Gatunos :)**

"¿A dónde fue tu amigo?" pregunto un curioso, Sebastián a su primo Jeff que comía tranquilamente en su tazoncito.

"No tengo idea." Respondió Jeff rodando sus ojitos mientras seguía comiendo.

"¿En serio?, porque todo el mundo lo está buscando, a él y a ese precioso gatito de angora."

"Sebastián, ese precioso gatito de angora es de Blaine" le recordó Jeff.

"Como sea… me da igual ese gatito será mío, muy pronto."

"Kurt, espera gatitos de Blaine"

"¿Y?"

"Kurt no será otra conquista tuya, es de Blaine y no querrás que Blaine te rasguñe como ese día!" casi grito Jeff furioso.

"No me importa."

"¡Sebastián!"

Amanda dejo de leer su revista rápidamente, para mirar a Jeff Gritarle horriblemente a Sebastián que la puso un poco curiosa.

¿Su gatito había hablado?

"Jeff…"

El gatito no le hizo caso, y siguió a Sebastián.

"¿Qué?, esto no es posible… o ¿Si?"

La chica rápidamente se levantó para buscar en internet si era posible que los gatos hablaran. (?)

* * *

"¿Se aprendieron la canción?."

"Siii" Gritaron todos los gatunos.

"Recuerden que Blaine, quiere que sea especial" dijo Nick con una hermosa sonrisa moviendo su colita impacientemente, esperando a que klaine, llegara en cualquier momento.

"Nick…"

Jeff llego corriendo a lado de Nick, quien lo miro curioso moviendo su cabecita al ver lo agitado que estaba su gatito.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Sebastián, me siguió y yo creo que va arruinar todo."

"Pero… ¿Cómo fue que te siguió?"

"Fácil…." La voz de Sebastián se hizo presente.

"¿Sebastián?" gruñeron los gatunos comenzado a esponjar su colita. Poniéndose a la defensiva, por si Sebastián soltaba el rasguño, trent se escondió detrás de sus amigos ya que sabía que esto no era bueno.

"Esperen…" los detuvo Nick.

"¿Sebastián, que haces aquí?"

"Solo… quiero jugar…" sonrió perversamente, mostrando sus filosos dientitos.

* * *

"Blaine…" suspiro cansado el gatito kurt dejándose caer en sus patitas, sobre el pastito.

"Baby, ya casi llegamos…"

"Solo dime… ¿Adónde vamos?"

"Es una sorpresa."

Kurt no dijo nada, y tampoco se movió.

Kurt estaba muy cansado de caminar por todo el horrible pasto verde, solo quería descansar, le dolía su pancita, no entendía por qué, y las ganas de sueño era demasiado fuerte. No como otras veces, el dolor era horrible. Era la primera vez que sentía demasiado miedo.

"Anda… vamos…" dijo Blaine cariñosamente mordiéndole sus orejitas.

"No, no quiero"

"¿Por qué?"

"No me siento bien…"

Blaine se preocupó, la mirada de su gatito era profunda, triste, y _apagada_. _Muy apagada_. Estaba sin fuerzas.

"¿Qué te duele?" pregunto sintiendo un enorme dolor en su corazoncito, de verlo de esa forma.

"Lo siento…"

Blaine solo pudo ver como los ojitos de kurt se cerraban lentamente.

"¡Kurt!"

**Nota: Pido disculpas por los errores que puedan llegar a tener y la repetición de palabras (¡Creo!). Okis, Nos leemos. =)**

* * *

¡Espero Sus Review!

* * *

"_Al 70% de los lectores que les gusta la historia no comentan. A un 17% no le gustan los detalles de edición o simplemente no están desacuerdo con la historia, esperamos que tú seas de ese 13% que si comenta porque eso es lo que nos impulsa a escribir" –Autor Desconocido O.O_


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo. 14

**Advertencia:** Este capítulo contiene Medio-Lemon Gatuno, un poco raro O.O (?) si te sientes ofendido por su descripción, abstente de continuar leyendo. (Yo solo digo) =)

**andreajusbie:** Hay sisiis yo también lo adoro cuando es muy voluble jejeje y si es toda una Diva, el gatito kurt, jajjaja ese Sebastián creo que si les gustara darles dolores de cabeza yo solo digo e.e

Muchas gracias!, porque te guste el fic, ya busque el juego en Facebook, y no lo encontré de verdad me gustaría que me lo pasaras y así. Para poder jugarlo jejej, también amo esos juegos donde cuidas a los animalitos.

Te mando mucho besos, abrazos y bueno ojala que te guste este Cap.

Nos estamos leyendo! =)

**Elbereth3:** Me gusto escribir ese pedacito donde Blaine la pijamita de Harry Potter =), espero que te guste lo que sigue. =)

**Darren's Loveeer:** Jajjajaja si sebastian será un dolor de traserito para el gatito Blaine :( jejeje hay Nelly y sobre el gatito kurt , sabrás en este Cap. Espero que te guste lo que sigue. =)

**Bonamore:** Me gusta cuando me dices que no mate a Kitty!Kurt :) hahahhaha y si tendrá mucho Sebastián para rato. :o

**Candy Criss:** "Uff" esto es el principio por que Sebastián ya se aferró a kurt y no será difícil que lo suelte, jejjee noooo, kurt todavía no va a tener a sus gatitos. :)

**MarRushionerGleek:** Si pobrecito de mi baby!kurt jeje y Aquí hay un nuevo Cap. Jejjeje espero que te guste lo que sigue. :)

**GoodLuckBlackCat:** Jajajaa, exacto no por algo puse a Sebastián, pero… tal vez y todo cambie. :( , awwwww la presentación de los gatunos será muy hermosa. Te puedo decir algo tu Review me dio un poco de miedo. Hahaha creo que averiguaste casi todo y así. Hahhahaa lo ame demasiado me dejaste así O.O hahaha , espero que te guste lo que sigue. Nos estamos leyendo. =)

**Monsetziita:** Awwwwwww yo también quiero tener gatitos klaine. Jajajaja y si creo que kurt puede... Que tengas hasta 1000 gatitos ok no. :p, que bueno que te guste el fic y que siempre me dejes saber qué piensas de cada cap. Y sobre los gatitos, en serio amo mucho tus reviews, y en este Cap. No pasa nada por ahora, espero que te guste este. Nos estamos leyendo =)

**Adriana11:** Solo puedo decirte que no pasa nada en este Cap. Bueno.. Por Ahora:(

**Gabriela Cruz:** Aquí hay otro Cap. Espero que te guste este. :)

**Melisa360:** Tal vez y este Cap. No sean tan angustioso como el anterior y si los gatos hablan jajjajaja, espero que te guste este Cap. :)

**Katycrisscolfer:** Aquí hay otro Cap. Espero que te guste. =)

**y**

**Gracias por leer!**

"¡Kurt! ¡Despierta!..."

Blaine movía su cabecita sobre el pechito de su precioso gatito, tratando de despertarlo de querer escuchar sus pequeños maullidos, sus chillidos que solo sus gatito podía hacer tan angelical.

Blaine puso su patita delicadamente sobre el pequeñísimo vientre de kurt acariciándolo, comenzó a ronronearle cuando sintió pequeñitas bolitas moverse, sonrió con ternura.

Se agacho un poquito para lamer el vientre donde sabía que estaban sus gatitos como Jenna le había dicho, Blaine estaba tan emocionado de conocer a sus bebitos que no podía evitar lamer, acariciar, y ronronearle al vientre de su gato.

Blaine sabía que tal vez y kurt ahora estaba cansadito ya que habían estado ¿caminando? Para llegar a la casita. Pero, no podía evitar preocuparse por kurt, su mirada lo había asustado demasiado.

Jamás había visto esa mirada que kurt le había dado, no sabía que significaba ya que pues era un poquito tontito y así. :p

Se sentía mal, porque sabía que él tenía un poco de culpa de que kurt, lo había hecho mucho caminar y eso lo hacía culpable.

Jennifer le había dicho que cuidara de mucho de kurt ya que no podía hacer mucho esfuerzo, porque le podía hacer daño a sus gatitos.

"¿kurt?..."

Blaine le dio una lamida rápida cercas de su boquita en forma de otro besito, pero nada, pero algo ya no le preocupo cuando escucho el ronroneo de kurt, sabía que su gatito estaba dormido, o estaba ¿Soñando?.

Amaba a kurt demasiado, era el amor de su vida gatuna, era el único que lo hacía sentir que vivía en un sueño adolecente gatuno de nuevo.

No podía descubrir el hermoso sentimiento que sentía por kurt, solo sabía que sentía en su pancita muchas maripositas moverse, cada vez que estaba con sus gatito.

Kurt era Hermoso

Y

Era el gatito más afortunado de haber podido conocer a kurt y de tenerlo a su lado, a alguien tan hermoso, bipolar y seductor de gatitos como su gatito kurt.

Amaba el carácter de su gatito.

Aveces podía ser un poco raro, pero le gustaba como era kurt con él, amaba la bipolaridad de su gato.

Amaba cuando kurt era un grosero

Amaba cuando kurt era tan tierno "A veces"

Amaba cuando kurt era vanidoso.

Amaba cuando kurt era un seductor de gatitos.

Todo kurt era suyo y nadie le iba a quitar a su gatito ni Sebastián, ni carole

Kurt era suyo

Por eso había decidido decirles a sus amigos los gatunos que hicieran una casita, para llevar a vivir a kurt ahí con él, para que nadie pudiera separarlos nunca.

Y

Ahora más que nada esperaban gatitos y Blaine quería lo mejor para sus bebitos. El gatito Blaine había tenido una plática gatuna con sus mejores amigos, Jeff y Nick, diciéndole lo que pensaba hacer ahora que kurt esperaba a sus gatitos, por eso les dijo a todos los Warblers gatunos que le ayudaran hacer una casita para su gato. Sabía que el color preferido de kurt era el rosa. Así que había decido escoger ese color por kurt, le dijo a trent que dibujara huellitas en la casita, ya que a kurt le encantaba lamérselas a cada rato y que más que le gustara ver esas huellitas en su casita. También le dijo a thad que quería una cunita para sus gatitos a lo que thad asintió con una sonrisa, Blaine todavía no sabe si la hizo pero… no puede dudar de thad ya que sabe que su amigo cumplía.

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuan do escucho su nombre de esa y única voz tan chillonsita que tanto amaba.

"Blaine…."

"¡Kurt!..." Exclamo Blaine con una linda sonrisa al ver a su gatito mirarlo con esos preciosos ojitos azules que tanto adoraba en la forma en como lo miraban.

"Pensé... que…" Blaine no sabía cómo decirlo.

"Jamás me vas a perder… Solo tuve un desmayo."

"Kurt… yo me asusté mucho… te dormiste así, como así, tus ojitos se cerraron y yo…"

Sintió la lengüita de kurt atrapar su orejita rápidamente, después sintió una corriente caliente por todo su cuerpecito.

El gatito Blaine estaba excitado en este momento por las caricias que le estaba dando su gato.

"Kurt… debemos llegar… antes ya que…"

"Blaine… quiero hacer el amor…."

El gatito kurt empujo a Blaine lentamente en forma que quedara arriba de su gatito baline, que solo pudo sonreír al ver a kurt tan adorable.

Kurt con su boquita lentamente bajo el cierre de la pijamita de Blaine.

"Espera…" Blaine lo detuvo y kurt se enojó ya no le gustaba que lo molestaran cuando estaba tan entretenido en algo.

"¿Qué?"

"No quiero lastimarte o a los bebes" dijo Blaine tocando con la punta de su colita la pancita de kurt, que gatito kurt solo rio bajito negando.

"No, no me lastimaras…"

"¿En serio?"

"Si, lo digo en serio."

Blaine sonrió cuando escucho que no podía lastimar a sus bebes.

"Okis…"

Blaine le dio la vuelta a kurt quedando arriba de él, como siempre e hizo los mismo y con su boquita bajo la pijamita de kurt para después quietársela por completo dejándolo desnudito solo para él. Vio el lindo sonrojo de kurt.

"No sabes cuánto te necesito, kurt"

"Sipi, si lo se…" kurt dijo coquetamente comenzando a bajar poco a poco por la pancita de Blaine hasta llegar a su pequeña erección para comenzar a lamerla con mucha delicia.

Blaine solo podía gruñir bajito enterrando sus uñitas en el pastito, al sentir la pequeña y raspadita lengua de su kurt pasar por todo su miembro, con demasiada delicadeza. Y eso lo estaba haciendo perder la razón.

Kurt lamia y a veces chupaba el miembro de su gatito blaine como si fuera una paletita de las que a veces Jennifer le daba. Para comer pero… claro que no podía comerse a Blaine aunque supiera muy muy delicioso o ¿Si?.

Kurt sintió la patita de Blaine tocar su entrepierna con un poquito de delicadeza también, que sonrió.

"Kurt…" dijo Blaine en un susurro.

"Dime…." Dijo kurt dejando de lamerlo para mirarlo a los ojos directamente.

"Mmm, me gustaría que…. Tu…" Blaine no sabía cómo decirle a su gatito que deseaba que fuera arriba.

"Dime…" repitió kurt dándole mucho besitos rasposos a Blaine por todo su cuerpecito.

"Te quiero arriba…" Blaine dijo sonrojándose con rapidez… al decirle, kurt rio bajito mientras se subía en él, solo pudo poner sus patitas sobre el pechito de Blaine mientras poco a poco bajaba por la erección de este. Pero... Blaine negó parándolo por completo.

"Espera…"

"Ahora que... Blaine" dijo molesto kurt, no le gustaba que Blaine lo detuviera.

"Es que… no te prepare. :/ "

"Oh…." Susurro kurt pero negó un poquito.

"Ya estoy…" Blaine se puso un poco pensativo pues… no había podido entender nada de lo que kurt le susurro, el gatito kurt al ver a su gato mirarlo con curiosidad, lo hizo acercarse un poco más y decirle que estaba mojadito que no necesitaba nada de preparación. Blaine sonrió de nuevo pero esta vez con una sonrisa tan tímida.

Kurt se subió de nuevo en su gatito, abrió sus patitas un poquito para acomodarse sobre el miembro de Blaine esta estaba tan duro y un poco sentía las espinas de este.

Blaine solo pudo sentir como poco a poco entraba en kurt lentamente, gimió muy bajito mientras enterraba sus dientitos en el hombro de su kurt, quien chillo y se aferró a su cuellito rápidamente enterrando sus garritas en su espalda.

Ocasionando un fuertecito gruñido de los labios de Blaine.

Poco a poco kurt comenzó a moverse de arriba abajo muy lentamente haciéndolos chillar a ambos de placer, Blaine mordida despacito a kurt por su carita, pos sus bracitos, por su cuellito, y a ratos le susurraba que lo amaba demasiado que era su hermoso gatito. Que era solo suyo, Que pronto esperaban a sus bebes, y que serían tan lindos como el, kurt estaba tan mimado por Blaine estos momentos, estaba acostumbrado a que le dijeran hermoso y le dijeran cosas lindas, y Blaine era el único que lo hacía sentir amado de verdad.

Blaine era tan cariñoso con él, tan lindo, que kurt se había enamorado por completó de su gatito, amaba lo bueno que era Blaine con él, era el único que le soportaba su mal humor, el único, que lo hacia entrar en razón, era el único que lo mimaba siempre, quien lo alimentaba y lo bañaba, quien lo hizo sentir cómodo en casa de Jennifer que lo defendía a veces de sus hermanas, Quinn y santana o incluso de la odiosa de rachel que solo quería jugar con su hermanito Finn . Kurt estaba tan agradecido con su gato que no podía evitar amarlo.

* * *

"¿Sebastián, que haces aquí?"

"Solo… quiero jugar…" sonrió perversamente, mostrando sus filosos dientitos.

"Pero nosotros no queremos jugar contigo" dijo trent molesto que Sebastián gruño fuertemente asustándolo por completo.

Nick no entendía que hacia el gato aquí, se suponía que no le gustaba convivir con ellos, porque ahora decía que solo quería jugar (?) Además no quería problemas con Blaine, sabía que a su amigo no le agradaba Sebastián, ya que Sebastián había puesto sus ojos gatunos en kurt, y Blaine era demasiado celoso y no quería ningún problema ni con Blaine y Jeff, pues Sebastián es primo de su novio, y aunque Jeff dijera que Sebastián le caía muy mal, era su primo y no iba a dejar de serlo, necesitaba saber qué hacer para que Sebastián se fuera.

"¿Qué tal si, jugamos a algo?" sugerio Nick, ganándose una mirada curiosa de parte de todos los gatunos.

"Me parece perfecto."

* * *

Los hermosos gatitos estaban recostados en el pastito, Blaine se encontraba bañando a kurt delicadamente con su pequeña lengüita, mientras kurt ronroneaba despacito lamiéndose sus patitas. La escena era tan adorable ver a uno bañando a su gatito y otro ronronear y lamerse.

"¿Blaine, después adonde iremos?" pregunto kurt terminando de lamerse.

"Mmm, por ahí…" le dijo bliane algo nervioso.

"Por ahí?, Blaine yo no puedo entender…"

Blaine no sabía cómo explicarle, se suponía que era una sorpresa, así que tenía que pensar que podía decirle…

"Es que… bueno no hemos tenido tiempo para nosotros y así."

Kurt lo miro extraño, lo observo con atención ¿Por qué blaine estaba tan nervioso?, Porque le costaba hablarle y por qué ni siquiera lo miraba a los ojos? Era algo que kurt no entendia.

"Blaine…Dime la verdad. ¿Qué hacemos aquí?" Dijo seriamente el gatito kurt.

"Kurt… yo…"

"¡Dime!" exigió kurt.

"Caroleestaaqui…." Dijo rápidamente el gatito blaine, que kurt movió su cabecita rápidamente extrañado, ya que no le había entendido nada a blaine.

"¿Qué?"

"Carole…. Esta aquí"

"¿En serio?" dijo kurt con una hermosa sonrisa que no le gusto para nada a blaine.

"Si"

"Okey, ¿Quiero ver a mi mama?"

Blaine sabía que había perdido a kurt.

**Nota:** ¿Que les pareció el Cap.?, siento que no me quedo como esperaba u.u**, otra cosa, en Facebook y en twitter había comentado que pensaba hacer otros Mini-Darbbles de Por ejemplo: Como fue que Jennifer conoció al Gatito!Blaine y de ahí algunas cosas que me faltaron poner en el fic, y como es que se la pasaba kurt cuando estaba con los Hummel, ¿Qué dicen? Se suponía que lo subiría ayer Sábado el primer Cap., pero... La verdad no me dio tiempo y también, quiero saber su opinión y así. Pido disculpas por los errores que puedan llegar a tener y la repetición de palabras (¡Creo!). Okis, Nos leemos. =)**

**ah! ya saben que kurt ve a carole como su mama y asi. e.e**

**Y**

**KLAINE IS BACK, BITCHES! :3**

* * *

¡Espero Sus Review!

* * *

"_Al 70% de los lectores que les gusta la historia no comentan. A un 17% no le gustan los detalles de edición o simplemente no están desacuerdo con la historia, esperamos que tú seas de ese 13% que si comenta porque eso es lo que nos impulsa a escribir" –Autor Desconocido O.O_


	15. Chapter 15

¡Hola!

Por fin, le traigo un nuevo capitulo ya!

**Corrección: **Los Kleenex y la cobijita que les había pedido que se preparan ya que iban a llorar en este Capitulo de hecho eran para el siguiente capitulo y así. So… Pido disculpas. :3

So… ¡Que disfruten el Capitulo! n.n

Y

Gracias por leer!

-Quiero ver a mi mama.- blaine se rasco levemente su naricita con una de sus patitas. Miro esos preciosos y cautivadores ojos azules mirarlo curioso. El gatito blaine sabia que venia una pelea. Pero deseaba que fuera una "Normal" y no una con arañazos ya que sabía que kurt rasguñaba horrible. Los rasguños de Finn se lo decían todo y sinceramente no quería corresponderle de la misma forma. El jamás le haría daño a su hermoso y gruñón gatito, pero, tampoco quería terminar llorando.

-Blaine, Quiero ver a mi mama ¿Por qué estamos aquí?- dijo viendo a su alrededor. Hizo un pequeñísimo y adorable gruñido por que no le gustaba estar en el pasto ensuciándose. Kurt se acerco a blaine, quien rápidamente retrocedió, el corazoncito de kurt comenzó a dolerle al ver su desplante.

"¿Blaine? , habla conmigo, por favor…- el gatito blaine comenzó a sentir sus ojitos aguadarse. Se había prometido ser muy fuerte. Pero no podía, era un poquito débil. Soltó un chillido muy pequeñito que apenas y se podía escuchar. Bajo sus orejitas y su colita la enrosco alrededor de el. Alzo su mirada lentamente hacia a kurt.

-Yo… no quiero perderte.-

Kurt meneo su cabecita confundido. Movió su patita hacia adelante para poder acercarse a blaine. No quería que su gato retrocediera de nuevo. Movió su otra patita inclinándose después meneo su colita un poco.-¿Por qué dices eso?- dijo dándole una lamida demasiado adorable que blaine no se contuvo y se le fue encima a puras lamidas y mordiditas por todo el cuerpecito de kurt, haciéndolo reír. Se detuvo mirándolo directamente a los ojos y con su patita acaricio los bigotitos de kurt.

-Te Quiero mucho.- 3

* * *

-Me parece genial.- dijo Sebastián con una sonrisa. Movió sus delgada colita muy alegremente o bueno eso aparentaba hacer.

-Juguemos a escondernos.- Sugirió Trent.- ¡Si!, yo si quiero jugar a eso.- dijo el pequeño gatito amarrillo Jeff muy emocionado al escuchar su juego favorito.-Esperen…-Los detuvo Nick al ver a los gatunos muy felices de poder jugar.

-¿Qué pasa Nick?- todos los gatunos miraron a Nick curiosos que el gatito Nick ya no le quedo otra mas que sonreír falsamente. No quería ruinarles sus lindas sonrisas. Cuando miro a Sebastián rodo sus ojitos.-Yo cuento y ustedes se esconden.-dijo Sebastián. Todos asintieron menos Nick que a un no aceptaba del todo a Sebastián.

Nick no quería que blaine llegara y viera que no estaban todos, le había prometido que todos estarían cantándole una canción a kurt de bienvenida a su nuevo hogar. Pero, ahora el problema era Sebastián. Si el primo odioso de su gato Jeff. ¿Qué se supone que debe hacer?. Por un lado estaba feliz de ver que Jeff estaba feliz, adoraba eso de su novio. Pero, eso no justificaba que Sebastián estaba aquí. -.-

* * *

-¿Hiciste esta casita para mi?- blaine asintió con una sonrisa muy tierna.-Si, y para nuestros gatitos.- kurt soltó un pequeño quejidito al sentir la lengüita de blaine sobre su vientre lamerlo y morderlo levemente. Por alguna razón comenzó asentirse mojadito. Necesitaba sentir a su gatito dentro de el.

Pero… No tenia ganas de hacerlo en el pastito de nuevo.

Blaine lamio y mordió muy suavecito su vientre estaba volviéndolo loquito.-Blaine….- susurro cuando sintió como blaine ponía su patita en su entrada. Sintió su uñita tocarlo sigilosamente.- Mmm…,- blaine ronroneó.- ¿Por qué no me llevas a nuestra casita?- pregunto curiosito. -¿Quieres ir?- kurt sonrió mostrándole sus dientitos.- Shi.-

Caminaban por el pastito con demasiada tranquilidad ya que blaine no quería que kurt se cansara y se durmiera de nuevo. No quería verlo así.

Algo que le causaba mucha risa era la muequitas de disgusto que hacia kurt cada que movía sus piecitos tocaban el pastito húmedo. Era muy divertido verlo. Cuando kurt vio que blaine se detenía y levantaba su mirada en algo el hizo lo mismo. Vio una enorme casita de muñecas color rosa con huellitas sonrió dulcemente. Miro a blaine pestañeando un poquito. -T-tu la hiciste?- blaine asintió rápidamente.-Los gatunos me ayudaron también, aunque robamos piezas del veterinario de una niña de su casita….- ¡Me encanta!- exclamo el gatito kurt muy entusiasmado.

-¿Te gusta?- dijo sorprendido blaine.

-Si, me gusta mucho.- dijo movió su colita con demasiada alegría.-¡Gracias!- n.n

-Vamos…- blaine dijo guiándolo a la entrada de la casita.

* * *

-Por qué no me dices, ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!- Nick rasguño a Sebastián fuertemente, haciendo al gatito anaranjado soltar un fuerte gruñido.- ¡Auch!.- Sebastián brinco. – Solo… quiero jugar, Nick.- dijo con una falsa sonrisa que Nick estaba seguro que ni la abuelita gatuna de Jeff y este le creía un pescado.- ¿En serio?- dijo mirándolo incrédulamente.

-Si… ¿Por qué no me crees?.- el gatito anaranjado dijo viendo al gatito de manchitas.- Sera, ¿Por qué eres Sebastián?.- dijo con una mueca.- Cierto.- dijo Sebastián ya que Nick tenia mucha razón.

-Me gusta kurt.- gruño.

-Kurt es de blaine.- le recordó Nick con un bigotito alzado.

-No me importa, ese gatito de angora será mío y solo mío.- Nick lo empujo con sus patitas al pasto. Se subió en el.- Blaine, no te lo va a permitir y sabes que?.- Sebastián rio al ver como trataba Nick de convencerlo de una cosa que el sabia que jamás seria verdad.- ¿Qué?- dijo tratando de estar sorprendido.- Blaine te va a rasguñar tan fuerte que iras llorando con Amanda.- se rio Nick bajándose de el.- Claro, eso lo veremos.- Sebastián le guiño un ojito. Nick sonrió malvadamente dándose la vuelta para ir a buscar a Jeff, pero, antes de que se fuera escucho a Sebastián decir… -Yo no lo creo.- cedió la vuelta y solo pudo ver como Sebastián se metía por un arbusto. -¡Lo quiero ver con ansias!- Grito Nick furioso ya que todo le olía muy mal.

* * *

Kurt estaba recostado en unas mantitas que blaine había robado del veterinario donde kurt y el habían estado juntos por primera ves y para blaine eran especial esas mantitas. Asi que no estuvo mal decirle a Trent que las robara con Jeff mientras Jennifer estaba distraída atendiendo a un paciente. Sonrió al recordarlo.

Miro a kurt que observaba con atención el interior de la casita. –Entonces… ¿Si te gusta?.- kurt bajo su mirada para ver a blaine.- Si, es muy hermosa.- dijo pasando su piecito por su vientrecito levemente. –Además, eres muy curioso, al arreglar la casita.- pestaño coquetamente hacia blaine que el solo ver como lo miraba kurt se sonrojo furiosamente. De pronto el gatito kurt sintió como si algo le estuviera picando por dentro, como si le enterrarán algo en su interior. - ¡Auch!.- se quejo en un maullido. Blaine rápidamente brinco hacia a kurt.

-¡Kurt! ¡¿Estas bien!- dijo tocando igual con sus patita el vientre de kurt. Sintió las mismas bolitas que cada ve que tocaba el vientre de kurt sentía, pero, esta vez era como un remolino. –No, no me siento bien, me duele demasiado.- se quejo kurt cerrando sus ojitos. Blaine negó acurrucándolo en sus bracitos. –Shh… ya pasara.- pero solo escuchaba los maullidos de kurt fuertemente.- Blaine, ¡Duele!.- blaine comenzó a maullar horriblemente pidiendo ayuda. El ver a kurt de esa manera lo estaba preocupando demasiado.

Los gatunos corrían por todo el pastito sin dejar de reír, Nick correteaba a Jeff con una hermosa sonrisa. Para ellos ya se les había olvidado que tenían una sorpresa para kurt. Pero. Un horrible maullido los hizo detenerse con rapidez.

Todos se miraron curiosos y sorprendidos a la vez. Sabían que esos maullidos eran de blaine. Estaba pidiéndoles ayuda. ¿Le había pasado algo? Jeff rápidamente sin pensarlo comenzó a correr con fuerza y rapidez seguido por los demás gatunos.

Los maullidos de blaine eran cada vez mas fuertes y demasiados horribles. Era como si les estuviera transmitiendo un dolor a través de ellos. Jeff se detuvo al ver que prevenían de la casita que habían hecho especialmente para kurt.

* * *

-¡¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice Naya?!- grito histéricamente Jennifer, que en las mejillas de la rubia rondaban numerosas lagrimas y ya no podía con eso. ¿Cómo se había desaparecido sus gatitos?. Simplemente ya no podía mas. Naya se arrodillo junto con heather mientras tomaban las manos de Jennifer en las suyas.

-Los encontraremos. Te lo prometemos.- Jennifer negó sin dejar de llorar.-Gracias.

* * *

-Burt, estoy emocionada por ver a finn y a kurt.- carole dijo guardando el par de ropitas que había comprado en Washington para kurt ahora que sabia que su bebe estaba esperando gatitos quería que se sintiera cómodo y a gusto. También había comprado para finn un par de juguetes para que no se sintiera solo ni nada. Ansiaba ver a sus bebes lo antes posible. Necesitaba verlos, abrazarlos ver como sus colitas como se mueven alegremente al verla y escuchar las platicas que kurt le daba aunque ella no le entendiera nada adoraba ver a kurt maullarle muy bajito y a finn jugar con burt en el jardín. Necesitaba verlos de una vez.

Decidió tomar su teléfono y llamar a Jennifer quería saber como estaban sus gatitos. Espero un momento en la línea con una hermosa sonrisa mientras observaba a burt acomodar la casita que había comprado para kurt ahora que nacieran sus gatitos.

-¿Jennifer?, soy yo Carole.- dijo observando la pijamita de huellitas que había comprado para kurt. - ¡Hay! Carole… eres tú.- Carole se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de Jennifer tan dolida, hecha pedazos.- Jennifer… ¿Qué pasa?.- pregunto pegando mas el teléfono a su odio.

-Kurt….- le costaba decirlo que carole comenzó a preocuparse.- ha… desaparecido…-

-¡Que?!-

* * *

_**Nota: ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Corto, lo seee, Yo, al menos lo sentí muy flojo también u.u , Ah! **_**Pido disculpas por los errores que puedan llegar a tener y la repetición de palabras (¡Creo!). Okis, en un ratico subo el Capitulo 16 =)**

* * *

¡Espero Sus Review!

* * *

"_Al 70% de los lectores que les gusta la historia no comentan. A un 17% no le gustan los detalles de edición o simplemente no están desacuerdo con la historia, esperamos que tú seas de ese 13% que si comenta porque eso es lo que nos impulsa a escribir" –Autor Desconocido O.o_


End file.
